A Second Chance
by XxXDragonManXxX
Summary: Several years after the battle with the D-reaper.Renamon is paired up with another human partner.She soon realizes that she has feelings for him, and he has feelings for her.But Renamon finds out he isn't a normal human.Bleach/Digimon crossover.plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1

_**I'm a first time writer so please excuse the short chapters. I started writing this while I was bored at school and have been writing it since the end of April. So please R&R I'm desperate for reviews. **_

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Bleach.

_**A Second Chance**_

_**Chapter 1**_

RING

The bell rings for class to start, I walked over to my seat next to the window and sat dawn. The teacher was late as normal, so the other students were standing and talking with their friends about the football game. This was my least favorite class, I had none of my friends in this class. I really didn't mind, but I like to talk besides someone other than myself. I was considered an Emo cause of the things i did, dressed in all black, smoked, and cut myself. Most of the student body was either very preppy or jocks. So when I walk down the halls, everyone stops and looks at me with disapproving eyes.

Like I normally do, I stared out the window to admire the woods. The woods surrounded the school like a blanket. My school was located in the middle of freakin no where, which sucked cause we were one of the poorer schools in the districts. The woods is always busy with some sort of animals. I was admiring a couple of Robins out on a branch about seventy-five yard away from the school. When all of a sudden I see this odd object falling from the sky, and it fell at the base of the tree where the Robins were. I thought to myself "_ What the hell? What is that?"_ I couldn't wait to class to end so I could investigate what the foreign object was. Throughout the hour I kept looking down to make sure it was still there.

RING

Finally the bell rang to dismiss for lunch. Mr. Daum suddenly called out my name, I hesitantly walked over to speak with the Earth Science teacher.

"Seems you were distracted today, is everything alright?" asked Mr. Daum.

"Yeah," I replied lying so I could get out of the conversation faster. " Just Tired from last night's concert."

"Just remember, school then concerts, ok?"

"Yes Sir," I replied quickly.

"See you Monday Adam," Mr. Daum said as I walked out. I raised my hand to tell him i heard him.

As i waived through the clustered hallways to get downstairs, I realized "_ I couldn't be the only one who saw that, I better hurry up before someone else gets there first." _I quickened my pace to almost running down the hall. I about knocked over a Freshman standing and talking with her fiends. When I finally did get outside, I walked over to were I saw the object fall, and to my amazement it was still there. I picked up the foreign object to see what it was. It was nothing that I have ever seen before, The size of it was the size of your normal flip cellphone. It was jet black with a 2 ½ inch screen at the top. There was also a spot where you could swipe a object through. When I looked on the ground again, i seen that there was a leather skin bundle laying next to where the object had landed earlier. As I uncovered the leather, it reviled a medium size stack of cards. I looked at them with quizzical eyes and slid one of the cards through the opening on the first object. The card fit through the card reader and suddenly the device came to life. I jumped back in surprise and dropped both of the objects. I looked around to see if anyone say what had just occurred, there was no one around but a few squirrels looking for walnuts on the ground. Then I gathered all the cards and the small device and stuffed it into my pocket and went off to lunch. Unknowing that this thing would change my life forever.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

_Couple of hours before in another dimension_

"This Adam seems to be a perfect candidate for what we need him for," said a man in the shadows.

"Yes, I agree. He has great mental and physical strength for only being fifteen," agreed the women next the table reviewing the file on the human that they were talking about.

"Yes, but which digimon should we send for him to choose from?" The man said from the shadows.

An old man sitting in a large wooden chair that was made long ago piped up and said, "send Renamon, Augomon, and Guilmon. I am for certain that he will pick Renamon though."

"Why do you say that Master?" said the two assistants in unison.

"Because," the old man said with a smile," they're exactly the same. Dark, caring smart, cunning, and very strong. Neither of them know their true strengths."

"Very true, I just hope that this Adam doesn't treat Renamon like her previous Taimer did, Rika should of never gotten that chance to be a digimon taimer." said the man in the shadows with a little rage in his voice.

"Mistakes happen though young one, but you're right. She shouldn't of gotten that chance," Said the Master." Send him the digivice and the cards at the school. We'll let him choose which digimon he wants when he gets home."

"Yes Master," the two apprentices said in unison.

_Meanwhile back on Earth_

It was the last ten minutes of school and I was listening to my MP3 player when the health teacher, Mr. Manzer came over to my desk and grabbed one of my earbuds out of my ear and asked, "What have I said about electronic devices in my room Mr. Orlowski?"

"To not have you see them?," I said trying to be a smart ass.

"Just because its the end of the day doesn't mean I cant write you up, but since its the long weekend, I'll give you a warning. The next time i see it its mine, got it?

"Yeah, sure," I replied. Mr. Manzer just gave me one of those looks like _don't test me kid, or else._ I just smiled back at him to piss him off even more. I took out my earbuds and shut off my MP3 player. Finally the bell for the weekend rang. I waited for the mad rush to subside before I left to go to my locker. Now only a few students remained in the hallways. I walked to my locker and grabbed my black leather coat and my black backpack.

When I exited the school, I walked to the last bus in the line up to go home. The bus driver was pretty cool, she usually waits for me to get on. When I sat in my seat, i turned on my cellphone to see if I had any messages from anyone. I had one from my mom saying that she was going partying with some of her friends from work, and she wouldn't be home till midnight or later. I thought to myself _I'd be surprised if she gets home before 3pm tomorrow._ Ever since my dad left my mom for some 20 year old chick that he found on the Internet, my mom was always going and getting drunk, and trying to kill herself. I've had to bring her to the hospital five times in the last 2 months from attempted suicides. I was use to being home alone and cooking for myself. When it was my stop, I got off and grabbed my keys out of my pocket to open the door.

When I entered the threshold, I took off my shoes and went up stairs to my room like I normally do, but it was totally different this time. Cause I had some sort of electronic device in my pocket that would change my life.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

When I entered my room there was a envelope sitting on my bed. I picked it up to see who it was from, but there was no return address, just TO: ADAM ORLOWSKI, I opened the envelope to find a medium sized letter and three other pages to it. The letter read:

_Adam, _

_I am one of the apprentices to the digimon master. You have been chosen to be a digimon taimer. The two objects that you have found earlier at your school are the digivice and digi-cards. The digivice is used with the digi-cards to help your digimon to fight opponents. The cards range from agility boosts to Evolution stages. After you have chosen your digimon and have trained with it for a while, we will call upon you to help us. Until that time comes, congratulations and good luck._

_Sincerely, _

_Apprentices #1_

_P.S._

_I have included stats for your choices of digimon. Choose Wisely!_

I had to read it a second and third time to make sure i wasn't dreaming. When it did finally sink in, I looked at th other pages that was attached to the letter. There was three pages with stats of different digimon on them. On the first page, there was a digimon named Augomon. He was a weak but determined dinosaur like creature. There was no picture, just a very vivid summary of what it was, like its strengths and weaknesses, and personality. The second digimon was one called Guilmon. It was a dragon like digimon. He was strong, but not determined. Finally, the third one, a fox-like digimon named Renamon really caught my attention. It was very strong and very determined. It's Personality was almost exactly like mine.

I thoroughly read them all again. My decision was narrowed down between Renamon and Guilmon. I liked both of them for their strength, though Renamon had determination. The more I thought of it,the more i wanted to choose Renamon. As soon as I made my decision, the digivice came alive again. This time it projected a screen in the air with an older looking man on it. I jumped back in fear. There was no way this could be happening. Then the man began to speak, " do not be afraid Adam, I am the Digimaster. I have come to ask you if you had chosen a digimon from the list."

I responded in a worried tone,"umm...yeah, why?"

"Tell me which one you have chosen so may summon the digimon for you," said the Digimaster.

"I, umm...chose, Renamon," I responded. As soon as I said Renamon, the old man disappeared and a fox like creature took the old man's place on the screen. Its eye's were glowing with a blue tint. Then the creature walked through the screen and entered my room. I jumped back and said, "HOLY SHIT!" Unsure of what was about to happen, I took a defensive stance. The creature looked at me with quizzical eyes and smirked. Suddenly the creature spoke.

"Do you believe i am here to fight you? IM am your digimon, so I would suggest that you just settle down before you hurt yourself."

"I could hold my own against you."

" Pah, I doubt you could last a minute against me."

"You want to see?" I said with a hint of anger in my voice. This got the creature to get in its own fighting stance. Then the screen came alive again with the old man.

"Knock it off you two. Adam this is Renamon, Renamon this is Adam." Renamon and I both exit our fighting stances and looked at each other. Renamon was about six feet tall with yellow and white fur. Her eyes were a beautiful blue color and below her eyes were purple markings. She had purple arm guards on that extended to her elbows. At the end of the arm guards were ying-yangs. Renamon also had some strange markings on her legs, right in between her kneecap and hip. The marking was purple in color. I had to admit, she was very beautiful to be digimon.

"Sorry, but I'm not use to the whole idea of floating screens and digimon coming out of them," I said with some sarcasm in my voice.

The digimaster answered, "You two are to get acquainted and train until I contact you again. Don't kill each other either, understand?"

"Yes sir," Renamon and I said in unison. Then the room went back to normal, the screen disappeared, but it wasn't really normal. There leaning up against one of my black walls was a Digimon, studying me and my room.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"So, your Renamon," I said. " I never thought this was even possible."

"Welcome to reality," Renamon said with sarcasm. I couldn't help but to smirk at what Renamon said."When do you want to start training?"

"Well...I figured could take a day or two to talk and learn about each other. Unless you really want to start training right away?" I informed her.

"Not really," she said with a smile. "So what do you want to talk about first?" Renamon stopped leaning against the wall and walked over to my bed to sit on the thick futon mattress. I took a spot in front of her on the floor, like a child would for story time.

"Tell me about your life, like what have you done?"

"Well, this is my second time being paired with human taimer. My previous taimer, Rika, was a tough girl. She always was cold hearted, but she opened up to me a couple of times. Rika wasn't one that would ask her friends for help. We," Renamon sighed,"had our rough spots. But I always took care of her like a daughter. Even when we fought. After I was defeated by Reapermon, I was sent back to the digital world, and waited until i was called forth, and here I am now."

"Wow, how long were you with Rika?" I asked

"About 2 ½ years," she replied.

"So your like what, fifty years old?"

Renamon laughed and answered "No, I'm only 4 ½ years old. Do I really look that old?" She looked down at her fox like figure.

"No," I responded quickly, hoping I didn't insult her, "you just act really mature."

"I was only toying with you Adam," she replied with a grin. "But good answer."

I sighed with relief and answered, "Thanks. So, what do you want to know about me?"

"Everything I can," she said with a smile. So I did, I told her i was born fifteen years ago in Salt Lake City, Utah. Then I moved to California with my parents when I was ten. Then I told her about my dad leaving my mom and I five years ago for a girl he found on the Internet and we never say him since, I also told her about my mom and how fucked up she is with drinking, drugs, and attempted suicides.

While I told her about my life story, she looked so attentively into my eyes, as if making sure she didn't miss any detail I said. We talked through the night until I passed out on the ground at her feet.

When I awoke, Renamon was sleeping on the floor right next to me. I couldn't help but to smile, no one has ever cared for me like this. We stood up until 3am just talking about each other. Within that twelve hours of receiving her from the old man and now. It seemed that we have always been together.

When I got up, my legs and back were sore from sleeping on the ground. I slowly looked over Renamon's beautiful vixen figure. I tipped toed over her body to get to my dresser. I opened the second drawer and pulled out a black skull shirt with black pants and clean boxers. I exited my room so I could quickly shower, I slowly walked down the hall to the bathroom. I entered the bathroom and closed the door. I walked over to the faucet and turned on the hot water. As the water heated up, I striped off all of my cloths and got in. The hot water felt good on my aching muscles. I always used this time to think about the past events and this was a perfect time to review what happened in the past thirteen hours.

When I was done, I got dressed and walked downstairs to see if my mom was home. To my guess she wasn't, _what a surprise there _I thought to myself. I quietly walked back upstairs to see if Renamon was still asleep, and she was. I wanted to let her sleep as long as she wanted. As I gazed at her body, she was slightly moving as if she was shivering, so I quickly grabbed my Tribal Star blanket off my bed and laid it on her. She embraced the blanket and stopped trembling. After I was sure she had everything she needed for now, I walked downstairs to watch the morning news.

It was about 9:30am when Renamon awoke. When she peered out my door, I motioned her to come downstairs and join me.

"How did you sleep?" I asked.

"I haven't slept that good in a long time," she replied while stretching.

"Thats good, are you hungry I can make you anything you want."

"I'm starved but, I normally just eat fish, and I only ate bread with Rika."

"Have you ever had pancakes and eggs?" I asked.

She looked at me with quizzical eyes," what are pancakes and eggs?"

"Are you kidding me? You never had pancakes and eggs with Rika? Wow, you were really deprived."

"She only let me eat bread cause it kept me in good condition," she replied.

"This Rika sounds like a real bitch of a girl. How could you stand her? Anyways, I'm making you a REAL breakfast, and you can eat all you want." I got off the couch and entered the kitchen, Renamon was still sitting on the couch watching my every move. Soon she got up and followed me, curios of what food she was about to eat.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5**_

I went to the cupboard where the pancake mix was and pulled it out and sat it on the counter. While I went to another cupboard to pull out the mixing bowl. As I Poured the mixture into the bowl Renamon stated, "That looks like bread mix."

"A little bit, but its a lot better than bread." I replied with a smile. When I was done with the pancake batter I started on the eggs. I cracked about a half dozen eggs and mixed them. When everything was ready to be cooked, I started the pancakes then the eggs.

Renamon was sitting on the middle island so she could watch me. I glanced over a couple of times to see her licking her lips from the aroma's in the kitchen. When the food was finally done, and sitting on the table, I fixed up Renamon a plate, I gave her 2 pancakes and half of the eggs that were made."Is this ok to start with?" I asked.

She nodded and and graciously took the plate. She sat on the opposite side of where I was about to sit.

To my surprise, she already knew how to use the silverware. As she cut up the pancakes, I started eating my eggs. When Renamon finished cutting up her pancakes into bite-size portions, she took one of the pieces and ate it.

"It's good but, it has no taste," she stated.

I just smiled and said, " because you didn't put on any syrup." I handed her the bottle of Mrs. Buttersworth syrup. After she poured the syrup on her pancakes, she took another bite.

"This is great, it very sweet, and the pancake melts into your mouth," she said with a smile. After she had her fill of pancakes, I couldn't help but to laugh out loud. Renamon had syrup all over her yellow maw and paws.

"What's so funny Adam, hmm?" she said a little annoyed.

"Hahahaha, you have syrup all over yourself. Come with me and we'll wash it out." After I helped her wash and dry off, I went back downstairs to clean off the table. When I finished, it was about 10:30am. All of a sudden a question came through my mind, _how can I keep Renamon without my mom knowing, I cant just put her in my closet. Damn, what am I appose to do? _I thought about this delema for quite awhile.I thought of just running away with Renamon, but to where. Plus, my mom would call the police and have them find me.

I finally came to a conclusion, there was an abandoned house that was across the street from my house. The people abandoned it about three years ago. The place was old but it would do just perfect. No one has gone in there for years, and Renamon could stay there while I went to school. It was perfect, no one to discover her and a place to train. Renamon could stay in my room for the weekend cause my mom wouldn't go in there if I'm around. When Monday comes around, I'll show Renamon the house.

When I finished with the dishes, I walked back to the living room to discover that Renamon was sitting on the love seat, looking through the family photo album. She seen me enter the living room and tried to hide the album.

"It's ok, I don't mind if you look at it."

"Are you sure, I don't want to invade your privacy." Renamon said with care in her voice.

"Renamon, I already told you everything about me. Why would I have something to hide. Even if I did, you would find out about it sooner or later."

"Well in that case, come and sit next to me and explain the pictures I'm looking at." She said with a smile.

"Lets see what your looking at." I pointed to one of the pictures of me back in Utah. "This is when I was five. My family took me to Salt Lake. Behind me are the salt flats."

"Your so cute in this picture."

"Thanks, I guess," I felt my face turning red from embarrassment. As I turned through the pages and telling Renamon what they were, until I came upon one that I have forgotten about.

"We'll skip that one," I stated.

"Oh no we wont, you look so happy with this girl. Who is it? Renamon asked.

"My ex-girlfriend," I said with a sigh," we went out for three months then she dumped me cause some stupid bitch was spreading rumors about me cheating on her. Then she went back out with her ex-boyfriend for about two weeks. Then dumped him for a nineteen year old dude."

"I'm terribly sorry," she said with sadness in her voice.

"You have nothing to be sorry about. So," I paused thinking if I should even ask this question," have you had a boyfriend?"

Renamon Shook her head, "No, I always trained when I was in the digiworld. I never thought of looking for a mate."

"Good choice," I replied.

"And why do you say that?" Renamon asked.

"You saved yourself a bunch of heartache." I said with a sigh.

"Maybe," she replied with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

We took the rest of the afternoon to go through the rest of the picture album. It was about 2 o'clock when we finished. Yet my mother hasn't showed up from her night from drinking. It really didn't surprise me but she usually crawls her way back so she can lose her hangover. I tried calling her cellphone but it was off like usual.

It was getting to be six o'clock and yet my mother hasn't shown up. I was starting to make dinner for me and Renamon, when all of a sudden the phone rang. When I looked at the caller identification display, it said California State Police.

"Hello," I answered.

"Yes, is this Adam?" A man said across the line.

"Yeah," I said.

"Son, I have some bad news," the man paused," your mother is in a serious car accident last night and, is dead."

I dropped the phone in shock, _how could this happen,_I thought to myself. Renamon ran over to me, ready for anything. The man's voice was still on the other line.

"Hello? Is someone there? Hello?"

I slowly picked up the phone and said, "yeah I'm still here."

"I'm terribly sorry for your loss. Someone from child services will be there tomorrow to pick you up, since you have no living relatives. I'm sorry for your loss, goodbye."

As I hung up the phone I calapsed to my knees on the floor in shock of what just occurred.

"Whats wrong Adam?" Renamon asked with a worried tone. When I didn't answer her, she went on her knees and lifted her right paw to raise my head so she could look straight into my eyes. "Please, tell me whats wrong," she said in the most comforting voice possible. All of a sudden, my emotions got the best of me and I started to cry. Renamon came closer and embraced me, trying to calm me down.

"My mother is dead, she died last night driving home." I answered in a teary mess. "Now, child services is coming to put me in a foster home."

"Ohh Adam, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?" She said. I thought about what she asked, and came up with an idea.

"Is there anyway to contact that digimaster guy again?"

"Yeah, you can contact him through your digivice, why?

"I absolutely have no desire to go to a foster home, and if I runaway the cops will find me and put me in Juvenile hall. So I figured we could go to the digiworld. We can train and live there, and the when the old man calls for us like he said he would, we can already be ready.

"We could try, but are you sure about this Adam? I mean the digiworld is a very dangerous place for a human."

"Yeah, I'm sure, plus I got you to protect me and visa versa."

"Alright, lets go to the digiworld." Renamon said with joy in her voice.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

As we climbed the stairs to my room, I was thinking of all that I would leave behind. My friends, school, everything that I have come to enjoy. But at least I will still have Renamon. When we got to my room, I quickly grabbed my Adidas duffel bag and packed up most of my cloths and a few other things. When it was packed, I grabbed the digivice and pressed a sequence of buttons that Renamon told me. On the digivice's screen, a older man appeared.

"Hello again Adam, how can I be of a service?" Said the digimaster.

"Sorry to bother you digimaster, but I was wondering if Renamon and I could come to the digiworld a little early. There has been some serious events that couldn't be avoided, and I might not be able to help you if I'm taken."

"I see, what has happened that makes you come before I call you?" So I retold the events that has just occurred with my mother and child services.

"Hmmm...This is serious. Well of course you can come but I must worn you, the digiworld is no place for a human. But I believe you are strong enough to hold your own if needed."

"Renamon has already worn me about that, thanks." I replied.

"Make sure you have your digi-cards. Cause if you forget that, Renamon won't be able to become her full potential." After I gathered what he told me to, I grabbed my duffel bag.

"We're ready when you are," I said.

"O.K. Hold on you two," and all of a sudden my body was being pulled into the digivice with Renamon right behind me. We were being pulled through what looked like a digital wormhole. At the end of the digital vortex was a white light. When we got closer to the light, I had to squint my eyes to shield them from the brightness. Then all of a sudden, I landed on my back. I opened my eyes to realize that I was in the middle of what seemed to be a forest. I got up to see Renamon landed on her feet. She was snickering when I looked over to her.

"What are you snickering about?" I asked a little annoyed.

"Hmhmhmhm, nothing," she answered playfully.

"Yeah, right." When I examined the surroundings, it seemed to be just a large forest that went for miles in every direction. "This place is a perfect spot to train."

"I agree," Renamon replied," but we should go find a place to camp. If I remember right, there is a large river in that direction." Renamon pointed to our left. "And I think there are some caves were we can sleep also."

"How do you know all of this?" I asked curiously.

"I was born in this forest," she replied with a fake smile. "We've better get going, it's going to be dark soon." As I looked into the sky, or what I could see of it, the sun was almost completely below the horizon.

"Right, lead the way Renamon." I said.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8**_

As we walked through the forest I admired how lushes the trees were. I almost felt like I was back home. We walked for about twenty minutes before we reached the river. Renamon has been quiet the entire time too. I wondered if everything was ok.

"Are you ok Renamon?"

It took her a second to reply, "yeah why?"

"Your just really quiet."

"I'm sorry I was just thinking of somethings."

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Nothing. The caves are this way." she said wanting to drop the subject.

It took us about fifteen minutes to reach where the caves were. There was about six abandoned caves, varying from small to large. We took one of the larger ones. The caves were damp and dark, perfect for sleeping in, but how would I start a fire? Renamon was up against one of the cave walls with her eyes closed.

"I'm going to find some firewood and some rocks to start a fire." I informed her. With her eyes still closed she nodded her head in confirmation. I noticed that I didn't have to venture far to find some dead wood. I took about five or six bundles back to the cave. After I thought I had enough firewood for a while, I went to see if I could find a certain rock that contained flint. "I wish I was in the Boy Scouts. This would be a hell of a lot easier." When I finally found the rocks, I headed back to the cave.

When I got there, Renamon was in the same position that I had seen her in when I left. She was such a beautiful digimon. I couldn't help but to think what she went through with Rika. "How could anyone treat such a beautiful kitsune so badly?" I thought out loud, disgusted. Adam didn't realize but Renamon was awake and listening to what he had to say. She smiled of what he said about her.

When I finally got the fire going, I sat around it admiring the dancing flames. After a few moments, Renamon came and joined me. She sat down next to me looking at the flames.

"What you said earlier, were you serious?" Renamon asked.

"Of course, why would you ask such a thing? I know this might seem weird, but I feel like I have known you my entire life. Even though we only been together for like three days." Renamon was looking at me with caring eyes while I said that to her.

" I know, I feel the same way." Renamon said with enthusiasm. Suddenly I felt a force between us. We inched closer and closer, we were about to lock lips, but i chickened out.

"We should go to bed, its late and we need to start to training early tomorrow."

Renamon opened her eyes abruptly, and answered with a sigh, "Yeah, your right." I walked to the other side of the fire and took off my shirt, reveling my muscular frame. I laid down my shirt on the rock hard floor to use as a pillow. As I laid down Renamon came over and laid next to me. The next thing I knew, I was asleep with a smile on my face.

Renamon was still awake, admiring her taimer. He has been so kind to her. But what he said was true for her also, she felt as if she had been with him her entire life. She felt this weird feeling for him, she felt it with Rika, but not as strong as this. Renamon was slowly falling in love with Adam. Suddenly, Renamon's own drowsiness took over and she fell asleep right up next to her taimer. She took one of her arms and draped it around Adam and fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Sorry for the wait, I got writers block and I have been studying for final exams. So I haven't had much time to write. Please R&R**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_I was standing on a grass plain, the sky was cloudy and dark. I was dressed in an old Japanese robe that samurai's wore, and I was holding a sword that was six feet in length and about a foot in height. Standing about a hundred yards away was a giant digimon. Renamon was already fighting it but she had no luck. The digimon just kept batting her away like a fly. Suddenly the giant digimon grabbed Renamon and starts to squeeze her. I quickly ran to attack this great beast, but the damage was already done. Renamon was dead. The Digimon just laughed and threw her body away like a child would a rag doll. I used all of my speed to catch her before she hit the ground. When I caught her, her body was limp. I slowly lowered her to the ground. Renamon's fur was mangled from the fight and her arm guards were torn. Her beautiful blue eyes were gazing at me, I slowly ran my hand down her face to close them so she could be at peace. As I got up, wiping a few tears away in the process, I looked at the Digimon with hostile eyes. Slowly my anger raised, and a sapphire aurora engulfed my body like a fire would a log. The giant Digimon stepped back in fear of what was about to happen. As I gathered my strength and anger, the aurora grew bigger and bigger. Finally I opened my eyes and looked at the Digimon and said "You will pay for what you have done to Renamon!!" I charged at the digimon with blinding speed, when I was less than ten yards away, I jumped to attack. The digimon wasn't able to block my furious attacks and was destroyed into millions of pieces of data. When I was done, I wrapped the sword with the cloth that acted at its sheath and put the sword back across my back, and walked over to Renamon's died body. I dropped to my knees with sorrow, "This should have been me, not you Renamon. I'm sorry," I said in a soft voice. I dropped my head on her mangled fur and cried. As I cried, I looked to the sky and yelled, " Please God, take me, I don't want to live in vein for the rest of my life. I can't live without Renamon!!" As an answer to my pleas, the sky opened up and a blinding light engulfed my body._

I woke up in a cold sweat and as I looked around, I realized it was just a bad dream. Renamon was right beside me with a smile upon her face, and still asleep. She had her right arm across my stomach region. I smiled and returned the gesture by rolling over and putting my left arm over her elegant body. Slowly I inched closer to her body so I could feel her warmth against my body. Her fur felt like velvet against my bare chest. Shortly after that, I again fell back into the abyss with my mind.

When Renamon awoke form her sleep, she noticed Adam laying right next to her. His muscular chest was against her chest. She grabbed him with both arms to cuddle with him, trying to get every moment with him she could. Renamon started to stroke Adam's hair, like a mother would a young child. She gazed at his face with tender eyes. " Ohh Adam, what I would do to have you be digimon." She thought of him being a kitsune like her, but with black fur where hers was yellow and silver where hers was white. A few moments later, Adam awoke.

"Morning, how did you sleep?" Renamon asked.

"Really good for sleeping on rock." Adam replied

"Thats good, I should go and get some fruit for breakfast."

"Hang on and I'll come with you," I said. I exited my warm embrace from Renamon and walked over and grabbed a clean shirt and pants out of my duffel bag that I brought with me. As I undressed, Renamon watched me every second. As if studying every curve and muscle on my body. As I finished, Renamon got up and fixed her hair. "There, I think I'm ready now." I answered.

"Alright then, lets head out." Renamon replied

When we exited the cave, the sun was already high in the sky. I followed Renamon through the forest to find fruit. We didn't have to look long till we found some.

"These look good." I said. The fruit kinda resembled a apple and a grapefruit, but it was yellow.

"They are, they're really sweet and there full of energy."

"Nice, so is this what you use to eat when you were here?"

"Yeah, this and fish." As we made our way back to the cave, Renamon said, "Adam, I know this might seem weird and sudden, but I think I'm falling in love with you. I can't stop thinking about you and your so kind to me." Renamon paused, "I'm sorry, I was just thinking out loud again." Renamon lowered her head in shame. I walked up to her and I raised her head with the crook of my finger.

"There's no reason to be ashamed or sorry. To tell you the truth, I love you too. I was just to afraid to tell you cause I didn't think it was proper to love your digimon. But who cares, as long as were happy right?" I said in a caring yet serious voice.

"Really, you love me Adam?"

"Would I lie to you about something this serious? Yes I'm serious, so serious that I would kiss you right here." I stepped forward and kissed Renamon on the lips to show her that I loved her. We locked lips for at least five seconds before we separated. It felt kinda odd with her fur against my face, but it didn't matter to me. I finally got to show her how I really felt about her. "Wow, that was a lot better than I imagined it."

"Yeah." Renamon said.

"We should start heading back and cut up this fruit." I stated.

"Yeah." Renamon said still in shock.

As we walked back to the caves, Renamon walked closer to me than normal. Suddenly, I felt Renamon grab my hand and she wrapped her tail around my back. I finally realized what I was missing for all those years, my love, my Renamon.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10**_

Renamon and I walked back to the caves with the fruit. When we got closer to the caves, I sensed something wasn't right. Someone was near us, and it someone who was very strong.

"Somethings not right, let me go take a look real quick." I told Renamon.

"And what are you going to do if that thing attacks you? Hmm?"

"I have no idea, I guess I'll just go on instinct." I replied

"Nice plan." Renamon said with sarcasm.

"Thanks."

I told Renamon to stay behind a large tree that looked like a Oak tree. As I got closer to the cave, I felt a strong force pulling down on my body. It wasn't anything that I couldn't handle, but it was odd. I never felt this force before. I hid my body behind the mouth of the cave and looked in, there was a man dressed in a black and white Kimono, and on his hip was a large sword. I quickly moved back to Renamon to tell her what I saw.

"What is it?" Renamon asked with a worried tone.

"I don't know who it is, but he has a sword. And I can feel his power as I got closer to him."

"What are we gonna do? I cant fight him." Renamon stated.

"Yeah I kinda figured that when I felt his power. I'm gonna go see what he wants. He could just be a assistant to the Digimaster."

"But what if he's not and he tries to kill you?" Renamon said in a worried tone.

"I guess I'll just have to fight him somehow, now wont I?" I told her. I started to walk back towards the cave, when I looked back, Renamon was following me. So I waited for her to catch up to me. When she got about ten feet from me, she collapsed on the ground and didn't move. I ran up to her to see she couldn't move. "Renamon what's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

"This pressure on my body, I can't move." She said almost out of breath. I needed to help her but how? Then I realized that she was fine when she was at the tree. I slowly picked her up and carried her to the tree and sat her down. "Thanks, I felt as if I ran forever and I couldn't my breath."

"No problem, now stay here and let me figure this out." She nodded and I started to walk towards the mouth of the cave. When I got to the cave opening, the man was still there and hadn't moved. When I entered the cave, the man turned around and faced me.

"About time you shown up, I was wondering if I was gonna have to hunt you down." Said the man.

"Who are you and what do you want?" I asked in a serious voice.

"Easy, I'm not here to cause any trouble. My name is Colton, and I am a Soul Reaper.

I stood in shock, "A what? You mean like a Shinigomi?"

"Yes I guess you could say that but we don't kill people, we help them pass on."

"So why are you here?" I asked getting frustrated.

"Because you are also a Soul Reaper, Adam. Didn't you ever wonder why you always were good with a sword? Or why you act so much differently than anyone else? It's because you are a Soul Reaper."

"But how am I a Soul Reaper?"

"Your grandfather was a Soul Reaper and you got the traits from him. Soul Reaper traits skip a generation.

"So I have to what...help with the lost souls?"

"No, I'm here to help Renamon and you." Suddenly Colton pulled out another sword out of his kimono. "This is yours. It was chosen by your grandfather to give to you when you became of the age." When I took the sword I could feel its strength, and I began to feel stronger myself. "You need to train with your sword, it will help you in the near future."

"Thanks, I guess.

"I have to go now. Good luck with training."

"Yeah." Colton suddenly just disappeared. I looked at the sword he gave me. It was about five and a half feet in length and about ten inches in height. To my surprise it wasn't too heavy or hard to maneuver. The hilt was wrapped in a black cloth and on the guard, there was strange symbols. Almost like the ones on Renamon's leg. Suddenly I realized Renamon was still in hiding. I knew she would be worried, I realized my sword had a leather strip that was on the sheath. So I put the sword across my back and went to get Renamon.

"Ohh please let him be ok." Renamon said to herself while she waited for Adam. Suddenly, she saw a blur exit the cave, and Adam didn't appear. "Ohh no, please. Let it not be true." Renamon was on the verge of tears when she saw Adam come out of the cave, in one piece. Renamon ran from behind the tree to embrace him. "I thought I lost you Adam." She said in a teary mess.

"What, you really think I would die that easily?" I said trying to calm her down. I never really seen her cry before.

"Well when I seen that man exit the cave and you didn't. My mind started to have doubts." She said calming down a little.

"Ohh Renamon," I said pulling her close to my chest, "you worry too much. Let me have a little fun, ok?"

"Not when that fun might kill you." She shot back.

"Well it just so happens that I have something that will help me if they do attack me now." I removed one of my arms from around Renamon and reached for my newly acquired item. "I think it will be a little harder to kill me now, don't you think so?" I said in a cocky voice.

"How did you get that?" Renamon asked.

"From that guy that was in the cave. He told me that I was a Soul Reaper, or something like that." I retold what Colton told me to Renamon to catch her up to speed.

"Wow, so your grandfather was a Soul Reaper. Looks like you were destined for great things Adam."

"Yeah, but I still like the first thing I got better though."

"Ohh, and what was that?" Renamon said smugly.

"You," I leaned in and kissed her. "We need to still eat breakfast, don't we?"

"Yes we do." Renamon said in a calm soothing voice.

"Well then, lets go. I'm starving."

When we got back to the cave, I started to cut up the fruit into equal proportions. Renamon was out getting water. When I was done cutting the fruit, I decided to experiment with my sword. I grabbed the hilt and withdrew it from its sheath. The metal blade shimmered in the sunlight. I walked out of the cave to see just how sharp it was. I walked up to a large pine tree that was dead. It was about a two feet in diameter. I swung at the base of the tree with the sword. It cut through it like butter, and the tree fell. _Holy shit, _I thought to myself. _Thats impossible, nothing is that sharp. _I sheathed the sword and went back to the cave to find Renamon already starting to eat.

"I tried to wait but my hunger got the best of me." Renamon said as she turned to see me walk in.

"That's fine. I was just out experimenting." I sat down next to her and started to eat. The fruit was delicious. When I was done eating I went to one of the walls of the cave and sat up against it. Renamon came over and joined me. She laid her head on my lap. I felt very drowsy, so I started to close my eyes. I sensed Renamon was already asleep. So I shut my eyes to take a nap.

_I was back on the plain were Renamon was slain. But instead of a gloomy battlefield, it was nice and sunny. Standing before me was a large black dragon. _

_"Hello Adam, I have been waiting for you a long time." said the dragon in a deep rough voice._

_"Who are you?" I asked _

_"I am Shruikin The Bone Dragon, and I am also your sword."_

_"What do you mean my sword?"_

_"Adam, every sword has a name. And when a Soul Reaper calls the name of his sword, it transforms to its second stage. When it transforms, it also makes the wielder's strength increase fifteen to twenty percent."_

_"So your saying that since I know your name, I can call it out and increase my power by fifteen to twenty percent just like that?"_

_"Precisely." Shruikin answered. "Now you must awaken, for you need to train."_

_Suddenly the plains turned back into darkness. _

I opened my eyes and gazed down to see Renamon still asleep. I started to stoke her side and back. "Renamon its time to wake up, we are wasting time." I said in a soothing voice.

"Hmm?" She said in a tired tone.

"Come on, we need to start training." I said again in a soothing voice. Renamon slowly got up and started to stretch. When I attempted to get up, my legs fell from underneath me and I fell back in my starting position. "Seems my legs don't want to train." I said while rubbing them trying to get the circulation back through them. When I finally got feeling back in my legs, I attempted to stand up again. This time, I was successful. I walked around the interior of the cave to regain the rest of my feeling in my legs. When the feeling of my legs fully returned, I grabbed my sword and placed it across my back. Renamon and I exited the cave and started to train.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Sup people, sorry for the wait. Had another case of writers block. Hope you enjoy this chapter and remember to review._**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Bleach.**

**_Chapter 11_**

Renamon and I walked outside of the cave and into the streaming sunlight. I raised my hand to protect my eyes from the bright sun.

"Got any places in mind were we could train without the sun half-blinding us?" I asked Renamon.

"Umm," she paused to think, "If I remember right, there is a large area that has a dense canopy that will block the sun. It's about forty-five minutes away in that direction." She lifted her right paw and pointed with one of her three fingers to the direction to our right.

"Sounds good to me. We've better get going though, I don't want to waste anymore daylight."

"I have a way to get there in no time. Here," she lent her paw to me, "take my paw and hold on." I hesitantly took her paw, unsure what she was going to do. Suddenly Renamon jumped in the direction of the training area and I was pulled behind her. The forest seemed to flash by us, like if the land was moving underneath us and we were standing still. A few moments later Renamon landed in a clearing, we arrived to the training area in less than seven minutes.

"Wow, that quite the ability Renamon." I said awestruck.

"Thanks," she said proudly. " It comes in handy when I need to go places." She said sarcastically.

"Hmhm, I bet. Well let's do this." I said as I reached behind my shoulder and grabbed the hilt of my Zanpaktou. As it exited its sheath, it made my favorite sound, the blade rubbing against the sheath. I walked up to one of the largest trees and got into my stance.

Meanwhile, Renamon was across the way practicing her speed and agility. Once in a while she would look over at her tamer, admiring his strength. One time when she looked over, she saw him cutting through trees as if they were air. Then Renamon lost her focus and lost her footing. She was plummeting towards the ground and suddenly was caught.

I was practicing some techniques that I've seen on television when I was back home. Surprisingly I could do them. When I was doing one of the last techniques, I sensed Renamon was in distress. I looked around to see her falling to the ground. My instincts kicked in and I ran to catch her. But she was almost one hundred yards away and she was about seventy feet from the ground. How the hell was I appose to catch her? Then a phrase entered my mind, "Flash Step". I was suddenly running across the opening and was about to catch Renamon.

When Renamon realized what happened she was in total shock, Adam had caught her. _How did he do that? He was almost one hundred yards away. No normal human could do that._

"Are you ok?" Adam asked breaking Renamon's thought.

"Y-yeah, thanks." Renamon realized how Adam was holding her. His left arm was under her knees and his right was under her back, just below her shoulders. She liked him holding her like this. She felt safe and secure. "How bout we take a little break?"

"Yeah, sounds good." I answered, still carrying Renamon; I walked over to a large tree and sat her down. Then I went to the right side of the tree and sat down myself.

"Adam?"

"Yeah Renamon"

"How did you catch me, if you don't mind explaining."

"To tell you the truth, I really have no idea. I just acted on instincts. But I do remember what that ability was called though. It was called Flash step."

"Flash step?"

"Yeah, it must be a Soul Reaper ability."

"Yeah." Renamon replied. Renamon and I sat at the base of the tree for about twenty minutes in silence. Just resting trying to regain our stamina, and strength to train more.

When I got up, I stretched my aching muscles and went over to Renamon. "Well, shall we continue training?"

"Of course, I was just getting warmed up." She replied in a cocky tone.

"Hey, I got an idea. How bout we spar?"

"Alright, that sounds like fun. But I'm not going to go easy on you."

"Fine." I said. We walked out into the opening and got into our stances. I unhooked my sword and placed it up against the nearest tree. "Just to make it interesting." I said to Renamon when she gave me a questionable look. I came back to the clearing and got back into my fighting stance.

"Are you ready now?" Renamon asked impatiently.

"Yeah, lets go." I replied. Then Renamon charged toward me with her left arm held up by her face and her right arm down by her side, but her paw was clenched into a fist. I waited for her to get closer before I did anything. Just when she was about to punch me, I slightly moved to make her readjust her punch. When she was about to land the blow, I blocked her and tried to counter-attack but to no avail. She just grabbed my fist to block it. Then I attempted to kick her in the side but she blocked that attack too. Then she used her free leg and tripped me, sending me backwards on my back. Renamon landed on top of me, so I used my legs to launch her over me. I placed my feet on her thighs and pushed against her, she went over my body and landed on her back. I quickly got up and got back into my stance. Renamon quickly got back up and charged at me again. Again I blocked her attack and again she blocked my attack.

We kept going like this for at least another hour and a half before I called it quits.

"No…more…I…give." I said out of breath. I put my hands on my knees and bent over. Attempting to catch my breath. Renamon was just as tired as I was. She collapsed to her knees and tried to regain her breath. It took us about fifteen minutes to regain our normal breathing. "I think that's good for today."

"Yeah I agree."

"Here, let me take us back." I picked her up like I had caught her earlier. This made her giggle with joy. I used my Flash Step technique again and got us back to the cave in a matter of minutes. Then I realized I forgot my sword. "Damn, I forgot my sword, I'll be right back." I sat Renamon down and went back to the training area. I walked over to the tree and strapped it on. In a matter of minutes I got my sword and was back to the caves.

Renamon was inside the cave cutting up fruit for supper. After we ate, we relaxed for a few moments and talked.

"You were amazing out there today." I said.

"You too, I can't believe how strong you are. I could barely block your attacks." She said in an amazed tone of voice.

"I was pretty surprised myself."

"How bout we cool off in the river and wash away the dirt and sweat?" Renamon asked.

"Ahh yeah, that sounds great, lets go." I said eagerly. Little did I know that Renamon had more plans than to just "cool off."

**_Oooh, what does Renamon plan to do to me. Guess you will have to wait to see in the next chapter :)._**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Chapter 12**_

As Renamon and I exited the cave, the sun was almost below the horizon. Though it still gave off enough light to see. The sky was a light pink and the clouds almost seemed purple. It was my favorite time of day. The river was only sixty-five yards away from the mouth of the cave, so it was only about two and a half minute walk. But this time it felt for eternity.

Renamon was beside me, and was holding my hand. Whenever I was with her, I always felt more alive. Like she was the fuel to my fire. Finally we reached the riverbank. I let go of Renamon's hand and walked over to a large boulder. I removed my sword and sat it up against the boulder. Then I removed my shirt, shoes, socks, and pants. I laid those on the top of the boulder. This left me only in my boxers. Renamon was looking over my body while I undressed. When I was finished undressing, I asked, "Are you ready?"

"Of course." Renamon replied. She was first to go in the water, and then I was right behind her. "Mmmm, the water feels so good." When I got to the edge of the water, I took off my boxers and joined Renamon. She was right, the water felt good on my aching muscles. I walked out to where the water was almost five and a half feet deep. Renamon was about fifteen feet away washing her fur and occasionally smiling at me. I closed my eyes to relax. When I opened them fifteen seconds later, Renamon was gone. I looked around, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Renamon?!" There was no answer. Suddenly something grabbed my ankles and pulled me underwater. I fought for seven or eight seconds before I got back to the surface.

"What…the?" I said out of breath.

"What's wrong, did I startle you?" Renamon said seductively.

"You're going to pay for that one." I said playfully. Then I leapt and tackled her into the water. We were only in water about a foot and a half deep. When we landed I was on top of her. Both of us were laughing.

"I love you Adam." Renamon said passionately.

"I love you too Renamon." I replied. As I inched closer for a kiss, Renamon stopped me with one of her wet fingers.

"Adam," she paused, "I want to ask you something that is very important to me."

"You can ask me or tell me anything Renamon." I said.

"I really don't know how to ask this but," she paused, " Would you be my mate?" Renamon asked with fear of rejection in her beautiful blue eyes.

"Of course I will be your mate." I answered in a low passionate tone.

"Really? Adam thank you so much. I was so afraid you were going to say no."

"Now why would I say no? Renamon I love you, and there is no force that will break that."

"Oh Adam, I love you so much."

"I love you more Renamon." I whispered before I kissed her. This time I wiggled my tongue into Renamon's mouth. She returned the gesture and our tongues wrestled around. She started to moan from the excitement in her mouth. I slowly began to withdrawal my tongue. When all of a sudden, Renamon wrapped her arms around my back.

"And where do you think your going?" she asked seductively. "I never said to stop."

"Did you like that? Then you're going to absolutely love this." I moved down her chest and stomach. Then I moved between her legs.

"What are you doing?" Renamon asked.

"Just wait and see." I responded. Then I gently separated her vagina with my tongue and started to lick her clit. This made her scream with absolute pleasure.

"Oh please, Adam don't stop." I was too busy licking up her juices to respond.

It took only a matter of minutes to have Renamon reach her climax. After I finished with licking the rest of her juices, I returned to lay beside her.

"That…was…amazing." She said out of breath.

"Did you like that?" I asked.

"Like? I loved that." After she said that, she rolled over and got on top of my chest.

"That's good." I said with a passionate smile. We started to French kiss again when Renamon suddenly pulled away. "What's wrong?"

"I sense someone coming."

"Can you tell who or what it is?" I asked as I propped myself on my elbows.

_This scent, it's so familiar. Why can't I remem… Oh no. _"Adam, you need to get out of here and hide." Renamon said franticly.

"Why, who is it?" I said as I got up.

"My parents." She said.

"Oh shit." I said. I quickly ran on shore and got to the boulder with my cloths and sword on it. I quickly got dressed and grabbed my sword. "Are you going to be ok by yourself?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, of course." She said reassuring me.

"Ok, I wont be far." I told her. I quickly kissed her on the lips and went to hide.

Renamon was left on the bank of the river to face her parents. I darted about thirty-five yards away behind the widest tree I could find. About two minutes after I got behind the tree, Renamon's parents emerged from the forest behind her. Renamon quickly turned around to greet them. "Mom, Dad, what a surprise to see you." Renamon's parents were two Kyubimons.

"We sensed you in the area. So your father and I thought to come and see you." Said the female Kyubimon.

"We also came for another reason." Said the male Kyubimon. "Your mother and I found you a mate." And as if on cue, a male Renamon came forth from were the two Kyubimons emerged from the forest. He looked just like Renamon but he was completely black.

"Who ever said I was looking for a mate?" Renamon asked frustrated.

"Renamon, you know our race of Kitsune digimon are slowly dying. We need you to replenish our race."

"So now I'm just a tool, is that it?" Renamon said very angry.

"No, that not what I ment." Said the male Kyubimon also starting to get frustrated.

"Renamon, your parents just don't want to have our great race become extinct." Said the male Renamon. While he said that, he got closer to her.

"You stay out of this." She said while she shot him an evil glare. This stopped his advance.

"Renamon, please, let us be mates. Or at least give me a chance." The male Renamon pleaded.

"No, and for everyone's information. I already have a mate." Renamon said.

"Oh, and who is that?" the male Renamon and Kyubimon asked in unison. And that was my cue. I used my Flash Step to quickly and invisibly come up to Renamon's side. When I reappeared, I was next to Renamon with my left arm across her back and I was smiling.

"Me." I answered them both.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_**Chapter 13**_

Renamon's parents stood in shock of the revelation that their daughter's mate was a human. On the other hand, the male Renamon had a disgusted look on his face.

"This is your mate, a pathetic human? What a disgrace." Said the male Renamon.

"Didn't my mate already tell you to shut up?" I asked.

"Do you want a fight?" The male Renamon asked pissed off.

Suddenly, Renamon's father stepped in. "Black Renamon, that's a great idea. Renamon you will fight this human, and when you crush him. You can take the rightful place as my daughter's mate."

"Sounds great to me." Black Renamon said.

"Human, I'm giving you a choice. Revoke your title of being my daughter's mate and run. Or prepare to be badly hurt my him."

"I will not revoke my title, and if this asshole thinks he can beat me. Then lets fight. But I guarantee that I won't lose." I said in a calm yet serious voice.

"Then lets begin human." The Black Renamon said.

I looked over to Renamon and told her, " You've better get to a safer place."

"I'm not going to leave you Adam. I love you too much to do that." She replied while getting in front of me and hugging me.

"Alright, then can you at least stand next to your mother? I don't want you go get hurt."

"Don't worry, I'll be fine." She said while she buried her head in my chest. I lifted her head with the crook of my finger.

"I love you Renamon." I said just audible.

"I love you too Adam." She said. I picked her up as if she was my bride and carried her over next to her mother.

"Don't let her get hurt. Okay?" I told her mother.

"Of course." She said and actually smiled at me. And not one of those fake ones. She also had a tender look in her eyes.

"Alright, lets do this." I said as I drew my sword.

"About time." The black Renamon replied. As I got in my stance, I closed my eyes to focus on what I had to do. I knew that my opponent was more experienced at fighting, but we were pretty equal in strength. So it was going to be a fun fight. When I opened my eyes, the black Renamon was cracking his neck and fingers.

"Alright here are the rules." Renamon's father said. "There are no limits and anything goes. The first one that is knocked out loses. Understand?" Black Renamon and I nodded our heads. "Then lets begin."

Black Renamon charged at me with great speed. I stood my ground to block his attacks. He threw a couple of punches and kicks, but I blocked them with ease. While he was back peddling, I swung my sword at his chest to attempt to draw blood. But he manages to stay one step ahead of my blade. After I realized I couldn't land a blow, I stopped and let him back away. I stood there with my Zanpaktou in my right hand. _Damn I can't cut him. He's faster than he looks. What am I saying, I have Flash Step._ I stood there and slowly made a smile on my face. Then I walked forward and used my Flash Step.

Black Renamon stood there, trying to regain his focus. _Damn, this kid is good. I underestimated him. He's fast and just as strong as me._ When Black Renamon looked up at his opponent, he was smiling. Then Adam began to walk forward and suddenly disappeared. "What the?" Black Renamon said franticly as he searched the area for his opponent. But he was nowhere to be found. Suddenly he reappeared only six feet away with his blade across his chest ready to strike. But he disappeared again. Black Renamon was standing there motionless, in a state of shock. He quickly shook it off and regained his focus.

I went back to my position were I started. I stood there just like I had before.

"I see you got a couple of tricks of your own. Now its my turn." Black Renamon said. " This attack will immobilize you. So I will end this little fight." He jumped into the air and yelled "Shadow Abyss." The surrounding area became engulfed in darkness. It was like the blackest night thought possible. Black Renamon landed back on the battlefield and began walking towards me. "You'll find that you can't move anything. It's just the darkness taking it toll." He was about fifteen feet away from me. I started to smile again. "What are you smiling about? You're about to lose and that's all you can do? Your more pathetic than I thought."

"You fool, your attack has no effect on me."

"What!? How!?"

"It's because," I said softly, "I AM THE DARKNESS!!" I leapt forward and drew back my sword across my left arm to attack Black Renamon. He had no time to react, so my attack connected. I landed a shallow cut that reached from his right hip to his left pectoral muscle. He stumbled backwards in pain. Black Renamon raised his right hand to cover his wound.

"Arg, damn you human. You're leaving me no choice." He said. Then he jumped into the air and yelled "Black Renamon digivolve to Black Kyubimon." A black egg like structure engulfed him. I stood there ready for anything. When the egg like structure dissipated, my opponent looked like Renamon's parents, but black. He now stood about eight feet high and was about thirteen feet in length. He also had nine tails that were tipped with silver. "Now you have no chance human." Black Kyubimon said with a smile. "Lets end this now. Foxtail Inferno!" Suddenly, black flames began to appear at the end of his tails. When the fireballs got to the size of coconuts, Black Kyubimon launched them at me. These things came in all different altitudes and speeds. I was able to block four of them with my sword, and managed to dodge another three fireballs. But that was only seven out of the nine. Where were the other two? Suddenly, as if an answer to my question, the last two fireballs hit me in the middle of my back. I screamed in agony and collapsed to my knees. I was now breathing heavier and gritting my teeth because of the pain.

"Last chance human, give up now and I will let you live."

"As long as I still draw breath, I wont stop fighting."

"Fine, I guess I will just have to kill you then. Dragon Wheel!" Black Kyubimon launched himself at me and was engulfed into a dragon of black fire. He was coming at me with great speed.

Suddenly a voice popped in my head. _Adam!! Call out my name now. Or you will surely die._ It was Shruikin. I quickly got up and yelled out.

"Awaken! Shruikin!" Suddenly I was engulfed in a black shield and my sword began to change. The blade disappeared and the only thing that remained was the hilt. Then a black stainless steel pole with interlocking links began to appear and took the place were the blade was. This pole was about seven and a half feet long and two and a half inches in diameter. Suddenly long angles blades began to emerge from the black pole. They looked exactly like blades of a scythe. But they differed in size. The longest one was at the end of my sword, and the shortest blade was near my hilt. All the blades were double edged so there was no escape from their wrath.

After the sword stopped transforming, the shield still remained. Black Kyubimon's attack hit the shield dead on. But the shield didn't budge; Black Kyubimon stopped his failed attack and retreated seventy feet away. The shield disappeared and I stood there with my newly modified sword and unharmed.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapter 14**_

I stood there with my new sword across my right shoulder. Everyone stood in shock that I was still alive.

"How could he still be alive? I used my strongest attack and yet he stands." Black Kyubimon said just audible. "Well, I don't think that he will block this one."

I stood there in silence, trying to think how I could end this. _Hmmm, how could I finish him? I think I'll just play with him for a while till he gets tired. Then I will make my move._ I still stood there with an emotionless expression on my face. I raised my sword and moved it so now it touched to ground. Even though my sword was over seven feet in length, it was pretty lightweight. So it was easy to maneuver.

"Are you to end this human?" Black Kyubimon asked.

"Yeah. To tell you the truth, I'm getting quite bored." I said in a cocky voice.

"Then let me entertain you. Foxtail Inferno!" Flames began to grow at the end of each of his nine tails. This time they grew to the size of car tires. When he launched them I stood still till they got closer. I blocked six with my sword and dodged two of them. But the ninth one hit me on my left shoulder.

Unknown to me, Black Kyubimon was preparing himself to launch another Dragon Wheel attack. As soon as the last fireball hit me, he launched his attack. "Damn it, these fireballs were just a diversion." I said to myself while Black Kyubimon got closer. I raised my sword so it was horizontal to my chest. Just as I set myself to block Black Kyubimon, he collided with my sword. His attack's power was unbearably strong. I was using all of my strength to hold off his attack. But my muscles started to strain. Suddenly my defenses fell and his attack hit me head on. I screamed the most blood curdling scream ever heard to human or creature. My body was thrown back twenty feet and skidded another ten feet. I just laid there unable to move. My breathing was very raspy and shallow. My eyes were wide with shock. _Damn it, why didn't I see that coming? Move body, I still need to fight. Move damn it! MOVE!! I won't let it end like this!!_

Black Kyubimon stood there with a smile on his face. "Well, that's the end of him. Now to claim my prize." He turned away from his opponent's body and walked towards Renamon.

Renamon was totally engulfed in tears. Her mother was trying everything to calm her down but nothing seemed to work.

Black Kyubimon didigivolved back to Black Renamon and walked over to help calm down Renamon. "Renamon please, everything will be alright. See, I'm okay." Black Renamon said.

"Get away you monster. You killed him. You killed Adam. You bastard!" She screamed through her tears and agony. Renamon's mother turned her body around and lowered her tails to block Renamon's view of Black Renamon.

Suddenly, all of the kitsunes sensed a great power. It was close too. Black Renamon turned around and was in total shock. Adam was standing and a black aurora surrounded his body. His face was facing the ground and his long black hair was blocking his eyes.

"I..Im…Impossible. I hit you dead on. There's no way you could stand after an attack like that." Adam didn't say a word. He just angled his head so that his hair moved to one side of his face. This revealed one of his eyes.

"For a kitsune, you don't listen very good. Let me repeat myself. As long as I draw breath, I wont stop fighting." I said in a low tone.

Renamon looked at Adam, and started to cry again. But these weren't tears of agony. These were tears of joy. "He's alive. He's alive." She whispered to herself.

"Now, lets finish this. For real this time!" I said. _Now, lets see what this sword can really do. _I raised my sword with my right hand and swung it around my head like a whip. As I did that the interlocking links separated and the sword began to bend and maneuver like a whip. The sword also grew in length. After I swung it around my head, I launched it towards Black Renamon. My sword was going towards him with great speed. While the sword was going towards its target, the sword kept getting longer and longer.

Black Renamon had almost no time to react. He quickly sidestepped the oncoming blades and metal. When he moved out of the path of my blades. I twisted the hilt clockwise to have the blades point to the left. It took about three seconds for all thirty feet of blades and metal to turn to but when it did, I swung to the left to attack again. This time, Black Renamon had to jump in the air to evade my blades. _Perfect, now he can't escape my blades._ I pulled the blades back and launched them up at Black Renamon.

Black Renamon was moving as fast as he could to evade Adam's attacks. But Adam's attacks kept getting faster and faster. He was forced to jump in the air to escape death. Black Renamon was looking around to find his attacker's blades but they were nowhere to be found. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his left shoulder. When he looked over, one of Adam's blades had buried itself in his flesh.

I smiled when one of my many blades hit Black Renamon. It was the third to last blade that connected, so there were two more behind it that wanted to taste blood. After my blade had sunk in a good five inches, I pulled back on my hilt. This made the blade that was already embedded in his flesh to be torn out the front of his chest. Then the next blade came into the back of his shoulder and exited the same place where the first one did. Finally the last and longest blade came in and just made the wound deeper and wider. My attack left a nine-inch deep cut that was on his left shoulder. Blood was trickling out and tendons were hanging out. This attack made him lose all mobility in his left arm. Black Renamon fell to the ground screaming in agony. He hit the ground hard with his knees and tumbled over on his right side. Black Renamon laid there for a few moments and passed out from the loss of blood.

I stood there completely exhausted. I reverted my sword back to its original form. Then I collapsed to my knees and passed out from exhaustion.

"Adam!" Renamon yelled as she ran to my body. She knelt over my unconscious body and examined my wounds. I had a large open wound on my chest from Black Kyubimon's Dragon Wheel attack. It was still bleeding but nothing major. On my back there were two burn marks from the fireballs. They were bleeding also. When Renamon started to cry, I regained consciousness and smiled at her.

"Not bad for a days work, huh?" I asked. She laughed through her crying.

"Yeah, not bad." She said with a smile. But she was still crying. I raised my right arm and touched her left cheek. She raised her left hand and took my hand and she slowly began to settle down.

"Don't cry, then your going to make me sad." I said in a soft voice.

Renamon's mother came over to us and laid on the opposite side of Renamon was and she was next to my body. "You were amazing little one. You have great potential to become a great warrior."

"Thank you Kyubimon." I said in the most polite manner I could.

"Mom, we need to clean his wounds before they become infected."

"Yes, alright. Adam, I'm going to clean your wounds so it may sting."

"Okay." I said a little worried. Kyubimon repositioned herself so her head and front paws were facing towards my body. Then she began to lick my wound that was on my chest. Somehow where she had already licked, it started to scab over in seconds. Soon she had completely cleaned my chest wound and was working on my smaller wounds on my back. While she cleaned my wounds, I drifted in and out of consciousness. I awoke once and I was laying on something furry. Finally I realized that I was laying on Kyubimon's back.

"Don't worry, I'm just taking you to your cave to rest."

"Alright, thank you." I said in a weak voice. And before I lost my consciousness again, I heard her say "Your welcome son." In a soft motherly like voice.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Sorry for the wait, I've had some family issues that I had to deal with. Well here's Chapter fifteen. Enjoy**_

_**Chapter 15**_

_I woke up in my bedroom on my futon mattress. I propped myself on my elbows worried and confused._

_"Was that just a dream? God I hope not, I finally found someone that I can love and cherish." I sighed, "Well...at least it was a good dream." I said. I swung my feet over the side of the mattress to get up and stretch. After I did my stretching, I walked over to my dresser and grabbed some clean cloths for the new day._

_Only wearing my boxers, I walked down the hall and went to the bathroom to take a shower and wake up. While the hot water hit my face, I thought of my dream. I couldn't get over the fact of how real it was. The fighting was way too intense for just a dream. I sighed again, "I should of known not to put my hopes so high. I always do this to myself. God, I'm such an idiot." When I finished bathing, I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. I quickly put on my new pair of boxers and slipped on my black pants. Next I went over to the cupboard below the sink and pulled out the hair straightener. While I was waiting for the straightener to heat up, I turned on the CD player and put in Bring Me The Horizon – Count Your Blessing CD. By the time Black and Blue came on, the straightener was ready. I straightened the front so it covered my eyes and face. Then I moved to the sides and back. It took me about fifteen minutes to thoroughly straighten my hair. When I finished I put the straightener back in the cupboard and walked out of the bathroom to cook some breakfast. As I walked down the hallway and down the stairs. I could hear noises coming from downstairs. My mind and body quickly changed from calm to fight mode. Slowly, I crept downstairs to face the intruder. As I got closer downstairs, I realized that the commotion was coming from inside the kitchen. I reached the bottom of the stairwell, I silently walked over the entrance of the kitchen and put my body flat up against the wall. As I was about to peek into the kitchen I heard an odd noise, humming. "Now what kind of burglar hums?" I asked myself. When I did look in the kitchen, I was awestruck. Standing over the stove cooking breakfast was Renamon, but her appearance was very different. Her stomach was bulging and her breasts were swollen. Renamon was pregnant._

I awoke to the warm sun rays hitting my face. The warmth was comforting and relaxing. As I opened my eyes, I realized that I was laying on something soft and furry. Looking off to my right side, I discovered that what I was laying on was yellow. When I looked to my left side to get more evidence of what I was laying on, there was a large yellow figure laying right next to me. It took me a couple of seconds to realize that it was Renamon's mother Kyubimon. Putting the pieces together, I discovered that I was laying on Kyubimon's tails. "She must of laid them down to make a more comfortable place for me to lay down." As I began to stir more, Kyubimon could feel it and woke up herself.

"Well, good to see you awake little one." Kyubimon said in a tenderly voice.

"Thanks, how long have I been sleeping?" I asked while trying to stretch.

"About three days. Renamon and I were getting worried about if you would wake up or not." She replied while stretching herself.

"Three days?!" I said surprised. "By the way, were is Renamon?" I asked.

"She's out getting some air and more fruit. After the second night, she was really worried about you." Kyubimon paused, "Adam, she loves you more than you can imagine. You really opened her eyes when you put yourself on the line the keep her from Black Renamon. And to tell you the truth, you opened my eyes also. You proved that you were a suitable mate for her. Someone that can protect her from harm and yet love her for what she is and not for what she's for. My mate doesn't fully understand yet, but he will." I was left speechless, no one has really talked to like this.

"Thank you Kyubimon. Where is your mate?"

"He's healing Black Renamon's wounds and taking him back to where he lives."

"Oh," I said. _They're going to let him live after he tried to kill me? Great, I don't have a great feeling about that. If he really wanted Renamon that bad he'll be back, and he's gonna train since he knows what I'm capable of. It's just the matter of when he's going to come back. I hope I can get more training in before he comes back._

"Is everything alright little one?" Kyubimon asked after seeing me stare off into space.

"Yeah, just thinking. Is Renamon going to be back soon?" I asked.

"She left about an hour ago, so yes she should be back any moment."

"Well she'll be surprised to see me up and awake." I said while trying to get to my feet.

"Adam, you really shouldn't be walking in your current condition." She said. But it was too late, I was already up and walking. My body was extremely stiff, but why should I be surprised. I was asleep for three days. Moving again felt good and energizing. I walked over to the side wall of the cave and started to do some squats and stretches to relieve the stiffness. After I worked out most of the stiffness, I walked over to the mouth of the cave and looked over the horizon. It was still early morning, the sun was just clearing the horizon and starting its daily trek across the sky. Kyubimon just watched me as I stared off into the sky.

"Beautiful isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah, it is. Kyubimon?"

"Yes little one?"

"When you were carrying me back her on your back, I remember waking up and you telling me that you were taking me here to rest. After I thanked you, I could of sworn that you called me son. I'm not mad or anything, I just want to know why you called me that."

"Adam, I called you that because, I think of you as my son that I never had. After my mate and I conceived Renamon, I wanted another, I wanted a son. But my mate didn't want to have another child. He said that one is enough. So I guess I see you as one of my own."

"I'm sorry Kyubimon, I didn't mean to upset you." I said trying to cover myself.

"Don't worry, you didn't upset me. You had the right to know. I sense Renamon coming." She said.

"Thats good. Well, lets see if we can surprise her." I replied.

Renamon was walking back from getting some fruit. She also used this time to clear her head. The past couple of days have been rough, Adam's condition hasn't improved and she was afraid of him not waking up. Her mother told her to go get some air and settle down. But how could she? Someone that she loved dearly was injured and there was nothing that she could do but sit and hope. Renamon felt absolutely worthless. As she walked into the cave, her eyes were closed and her arms were full of fruit. Suddenly a familiar voice came to her.

"How can you see when your eyes are closed? If your not careful, your going to drop all that delicious fruit." Her eyes bolted open and her arms went numb. Causing her to drop the fruit. "See, what did I tell you." Renamon was completely awestruck, there was Adam, awake and standing.

"Is this a dream?" Renamon asked completely surprised.

"No honey, its really Adam. He just woke up about ten minutes ago." Kyubimon answered. Renamon ran from the entrance of the cave to her lovers arms, completely engulfed in tears.

"Adam, I was so worried that you weren't going to wake up." she said in a teary mess.  
"I know, and I'm sorry for worrying you." I said while rubbing her back trying to calm her down.

"Oh Adam, I was so afraid that I was going to lose you." Renamon said. She was starting to settle down a little. Kyubimon sat there, watching her daughter's lover calm her down slowly. She was right, Adam was a perfect mate for Renamon.

"Renamon, I will never leave you. No matter what the circumstances are. I love you too much to do that to you. And you should know that." I said in a caring voice.

"I know, but..."

"But nothing." I cut her off before she could finish. I pulled her closer to my chest to comfort her. "Now, how bout we cut up some of this fruit and have some breakfast. I don't know about you girls but I'm starved."

"That sounds wonderful. I can finally have breakfast again with my mate." Renamon said happily.

_Meanwhile back at the Digimaster's Domain_

"Did Adam, vanquish Black Renamon?" The Digimaster asked his apprentices

"No sir, the male Kyubimon healed him and took him back to his territory." said one of the apprentices.

"Thats not good, Black Renamon will be back to fight for Renamon. But he's not going to go back unprepared. If he manages to digivolve into Black Taomon, Adam will stand no chance." Replied the Digimaster.

"Sir, there is one way Adam can beat him. But we must call back Colton from the Soul Society." said the other apprentice.

"How?"

"If Adam can release his Bankai. He will be able to vanquish Black Taomon. But the training is very intense."

"Adam is strong. Fine, call back Colton. Tell him that we need him once more."

"Of course sir." both of the apprentices replied and teleported to the Soul Society to retrieve Colton.

"I just hope that Adam is healed enough to go through the intense training."

**_I tried to base Renamon's mother like the character Saphira from the Inheritance books. Let me know if you like it or not. I'm not sure who I'm going to base the father on. If you got any idea's tell me. It'll probobly be a while till I get Chapter 16 wrote and put up. I've got school starting here in another two weeks. But I'll try to post a chapter every two weeks or so. _**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Chapter 16**_

"Thank you for coming on such short notice Colton." The Digimaster said to the captain ranked Soul Reaper.

"Not a problem sir. Now, what may I assist you with?" Colton asked.

"We need you to train Adam so he may release his Bankai."

"Understand that it takes ten full years of training to release a Bankai and be able to use it at its full potential."Colton informed the Digimaster.

"I understand that Captain, but under the circumstances. We need you to train Adam within a week and a half maximum."

"I see, well...I can only think of one way to do that. I must go back to the Soul Society and retrieve a Substitution Doll. That will enable him to have three days to go through trials chose by his swords physical manifestation."

"Physical manifestation?" The apprentices asked in unison.

"Yes, its the being inside a zanpakuto. Like I have a Fire Dragon for my physical manifestation. Adam has a Black Bone Dragon for his." Colton explained.

"Are you sure that it will work Captain?" The Digimaster asked.

"The completion of this depends on Adam. Only he can do this." Colton answered. "I shall return within two hours. When I return, I will report here then go directly to Adam to start his Bankai training."

"Of course Captain. On behalf of all digimon and myself, we thank you." The Digimaster said to Captain Fischer.

Colton turned around about to leave and looked back at the old man and answered, "Don't thank me yet, Adam may not pull through this." Saying that, he left to go back to the Soul Society to retrieve his necessary items for the task ahead.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Renamon was enjoying the morning with her tamer and now mate. Her spirits have improved drastically since Adam awoke from his mini coma. Now she and her mother were eating breakfast with Adam.

"That was great." I said after finishing my portion of fruit.

"Yes, it was." Renamon answered while placing her head on Adam's shoulder. "So what are we going to do today? Hang out by the river or just take a pleasant walk around the forest?"

I looked down at Renamon, I could tell that she wanted to be with me, but I needed to train. _If I want to protect her, I must train._"On any other occasion, I would be more than happy to spend the day with you, but I need to train. I have an bad feeling that Black Renamon will be back to get vengeance on me." Renamon and her mother looked at me with serious faces.

"You can't be serious. He wouldn't dare come back to challenge you." Kyubimon said.

"Yes, he lost." Renamon added.

"You both seen how much he wanted Rena. He tried to even kill me, even though it was only a knockout match. Plus" I paused, "he had an evil look in his eyes when he looked at you Rena."

"You do make a point little one." Kyubimon answered. "But do you really think he will be back?"

"I do, its just the matter of how long it takes him to heal and how long he plans on training. I plan to use every moment to prepare myself." I said.

"Your serious about this, aren't you?" Renamon looked at me worried.

"I am, I don't want to lose you, I love you too much. I would give my life for your safety Rena." I said in a serious tone of voice.

" I know." Renamon said in a soft voice.

"If you want, you two can join me. If not, I'll be in that clearing that me and Renamon found the other day." I said while grabbing my zanpakuto.

"Yes, I will join you. How bout you Renamon?" Kyubimon answered.

"Of course I'm coming. What kind of question is that?" She asked her mother jokingly.

"Well come on ladies, I want to train for most of the day. Then we can do something this evening when we get back. How bout that Rena?"

"Sounds great." She said while walking up to my left side and wrapping her tail around my back.

"On second thought, I'll just stay here." Kyubimon said.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I'm going to stay behind and wait for my mate. He should be back anytime now."

"OK, well...we wont be back till dusk. So I guess we will see you later then."

"Alright, don't push yourself too far now, your still healing."

"Don't worry, I wont." I turned to face Rena, "Are you ready?"

"Yes." She replied.

"Then lets go." I picked her up bridal style and darted out of the cave. Once I was outside I used my Flash Step to get to the training area. Within moments, we were at the place where we trained the first time. I walked over to a shaded spot and sat Rena down. "Need anything before I start?"

"Just you." She said looking up at me with her beautiful blue eyes.  
"Don't worry. I'll take a few breaks and come and cuddle with you." I reassured her. Rena smiled back after I said that.

I began to walk over to the center of the clearing. As I did, I began to think what I had to train on. I thought of the past battle for ideas. It didn't take me long to realize that defense was my top priority. I made a small list in my head. I would work on defense, offense, and speed. I decided to take care of the speed first. I used my Flash Step to run around the perimeter of the clearing until I could not use it no more. This left my body extremely tired. I lasted using my Flash Step for about thirty-three minutes straight before I stopped from exhaustion.

I was standing about sixteen feet from where Rena was sitting. I slowly made my way over to her. As I neared her, my knees started to buckle from the large amount of stress that I applied to them while using Flash Step. I made it to her side before I collapsed to my knees. Renamon came over to my side and began to rub her head against my chest.

"I can't believe how fast you are. My eyes could barely keep up with you." She said. I moved my legs so that they laid in front of me instead of underneath my body.

"Your saying that you could see me when I used Flash Step?" I asked, finally catching my breath.

"Just barely. Your just a blur, even to my keen eyes." She said while cuddling up against my left side.

I continued to cuddle with her for about ten more minutes. After my breathing returned to normal. I got up to continue my training. As I walked to the edge of the clearing so I could work on my offense. When I was about three quarters of the way there. I felt another presence. I felt it before, but where. It took me a few seconds to recognize who it belonged to. It was the Soul Reaper that gave me my sword.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Colton was making his way though the forest to find Adam. He felt his spiritual pressure about two miles away and started to head in that direction. Colton was also able to use Flash Step so it would take him about three to five minutes.

He just got back from the Soul Society to retrieve the necessary items to help Adam release his Bankai. On his back was the Substitution Doll. It looked like a normal white dummy but had a thin silver chain that stretched across the chest. As he neared where Adam was. He felt Adam's spiritual pressure grow with great intensity. A thought popped into Colton's head. _Could Adam already be fighting this Black Renamon? _Colton began to open his mind to search for other beings. After a few seconds, he only found the presence of Adam and his partner Renamon. Colton sighed with relief. _He must just be training. Well I hope that he isn't to tired out by the time I get there. I will explain to him why I'm here and then we will begin with the procedure. _He was only about three hundred feet from where Adam was. Soon he could see Adam cutting down tree's with his zanpakuto.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Adam could feel Colton's presence only about a hundred feet away. He paused from cutting tree's with his zanpakuto to see if he could spot the Soul Reaper. A few seconds later, he saw him enter the clearing on the opposite side of Adam.

I quickly turned to face Colton. He had some sort of white figure across his back. I stood there with my sword still drawn, unsure of what Colton's intentions were. As Colton began to walk towards me, Rena came on the run to my side. I could tell that she was scared and worried. She gripped my side with her arms. I took my free arm and rapped it around her.

When Colton was twenty feet away, I raised my sword so that the point was facing him. "Don't come any closer until you state your intentions." I said in a strong tone of voice. Colton stopped his advance, even though he could easily beat Adam even without drawing his own sword.

"I only wish to help you. I am here to help you train so that you may release your zanpakuto's Bankai. I was told by the Digimaster that you will need to release your Bankai to defeat Black Renamon if digivolves into Black Taomon." Colton answered calmly. I lowered my sword and sheathed it.

"What do I have to do to release my Bankai. Shruikan already told a little about it but told me nothing about how to release it." I said to him.

"Normally it would take you ten years to release it and master it. But we are going to use a Substitution Doll." Colton pulled the doll of his back and placed it in front of him so Adam could see it clearly. "This will enable you to release your Bankai in a matter of three days. But your sword's physical manifestation will choose a very hard challenge for you to do in the matter of those three days. I must warn you, Shruikan may choose anything and it may put your life in danger."

"Thanks for the warning, but I don't care. This is for Rena and I will put my life on the line every time for her." I stopped and looked down at Rena. "So, when can we begin." I asked.

"We can start right now if you want. All you have to do is stab this Substitution Doll with your zanpakuto's blade." Colton answered. As soon as he finished, Adam had already stabbed the doll in the chest. Colton quickly backed away.

In front of all of them, the doll began to change into a large black dragon that stood at least fourteen feet high. After the transformation was complete, Shruikan looked down at Adam and then Colton. Colton stepped forward and began to speak. "Hello Shruikan, I take it you already know why we called upon you." All of a sudden a deep rough voice entered all of their heads.

_Yes._

"And of course, it is your choice for the challenge Shruikan." Colton replied.

_Good, I already had one in mind. _With that said, Shruikan lifted his upper lip in attempt to smile.

**This is probobly the last chapter I post for a while. I start school tuesday and of course I have Algebra 2, so I'm going to be swamped with homework. The only time I'll be able to work on it is weekends without too much homework. Please leave reviews, I haven't had any new ones lately and I don' t know if you like the way the story is going or not. I also have it set for Anomynous readers to leave reviews, so you now have no excuses. Till next time XxXDragonManXxX out.**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Well here's Chapter 17, like I said I'm only going to be able to write when I'm not swamped with homework. Sorry for the shortness of this chapter. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Shruikan stood in the morning sunlight. The sun reflected off his black scales, he looked down at Adam. _I hope you are ready for my trial Adam, I don't plan on going easy on you just because you are still healing from your last battle._

"I understand that Shruikan, and I'm glad that your not going to go easy on me. I want to push myself. I need to, if I want to win." I said in a serious manner. "So, what is the trial that I must go through." Shruikan looked at me, and answered.

_Your trial is this. _All of a sudden hundreds of blades came down from the sky and stabbed into the ground._ Amongst these blades is the real Bankai blade. You must find it and try to cut me with it. But I will not willingly let you cut me. I will attack you and defend myself._

"So how do I know if I found the right blade. All of these swords should have no trouble cutting you." I asked confused.

_The swords that are not the Bankai blade will break against my scales. Only the true Bankai blade will cut me. _Shruikan explained with his deep rough voice.

I smiled, "well, this is going to be fun. Fighting a full grown dragon while trying to find a Bankai blade amongst hundreds if not thousands of other blades. I like it." I said in a low voice.

_Then shall we begin, Adam? _Shruikan asked while attempting to smile.

"Yeah, lets do this." I said ready to grab the nearest blade. I ran towards a sword that was completely black in color and looked like my sword. I grabbed the hilt and started to run toward Shruikan. As I got closer to him, he crouched down and swung his tail at me. It was easy to dodge but I lost some of my momentum. When I was finally in attack range, Shruikan stepped it up. He attacked me with his maw. I turned the blade horizontal to block his attack, but it didn't work. The force of his attack broke the sword into pieces.

_One. _Shruikan said. I had to react quickly to dodge his oncoming attack. I side stepped his giant head and ran to get another blade. I came up to one that was long and thick. I grabbed it and set myself to attack. This time, I wanted Shruikan to come to me. He came to me like I wanted, so I readied myself and ran towards him. He tried to knock me down with his front right arm, but I jumped and attacked. I hit him right between the eyes, but the blade broke again. _Two._ I dropped the hilt of the broken sword and put both of my hands on Shruikan's head and pushed off. I landed twenty yards in front of him.

_This is going to be harder than I thought. I've only used two blades and I'm already getting tired. I have to think, what would a Black Dragon Bankai blade look like. _I thought about it for a few seconds. _Well of course it would be black. _That narrowed the total from one thousand to eight hundred. Almost all the blades were completely black. _Damn, that helped. _Shruikan began to come at me again. I ran to the closest blade and pulled it out of the soil. I held the sword with my right hand and charged at Shruikan. I was halfway in my swing when I was hit with Shruikan's tail. I was sent flying back. I hit the ground hard, and I just laid there breathing heavily. I slowly got up, leaning on my sword heavily. "Damn, I didn't see that coming. Your pretty quick Shruikan." I said between breaths.

_Stop talking and fight. Or else your never going to reach Bankai. _Shruikan said in his rough voice.

"Fine, lets try this again." I said. I grabbed another blade with my left hand so now I had two swords. I began to charge at him and just before I was about to strike, I used my Flash Step.

Shruikan lost sight of Adam. He was just about to strike with two swords and then disappeared. _Damn, I forgot he could use Flash Step. But I should be able to see him with my dragon eyes. _Shruikan looked about the battle field but seen nothing. Suddenly, Shruikan could feel two blades break against his hard scales. When he looked back, he saw nothing but shattered metal across his back. Shruikan smiled, _He's improving. _

Adam attacked with the two blades but they shattered just like the previous ones. I was running amongst the field of swords seeing if a particular blade would catch my eye, but none did. I grabbed another two blades and charged at Shruikan again. I was still using Flash Step. I could tell that Shruikan couldn't track me so that gave me somewhat of a advantage. As I got closer to him I jumped to attack his neck. He didn't see me but he felt when the blades hit his scales. Again the blades shattered.

_Six _Shruikan said, still counting the number of swords I used.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Adam's trial with Shruikan went on without any progress. Renamon and Colton stood on the sidelines waiting and watching. Renamon watched as her mate used all of his techniques and power. She wanted to help him but she knew that this was his fight, and he couldn't have help. Again she felt useless, all she could do is hope and watch. Just like when Adam was injured. She let out a low depressing sigh and watched on.

Colton could sense Renamon was upset about something but he didn't pursue it. He wanted to but, he wasn't sure if Adam would like that. Colton looked down at Renamon, her eyes held hurt, but her smile said otherwise. "Is everything alright Renamon?" Colton finally got the courage to say.

"I just feel useless. Adam is out there, training for my sake. And I'm here on the sidelines, only able to watch." She said without taking her eyes off Adam. "I just wish I could help him."

Colton looked back at the battle in front of them. "Your, helping him more than you think Renamon." Colton responded in a low voice.

"What do you mean?" Renamon looked up at the Captain ranked Soul Reaper.

"Your here supporting him. You may not feel like your helping him, but you are. He knows you love him and he loves you. Just being here with him is more than enough for him." Colton replied in a low tone of voice.

Renamon looked at Colton, he was right. She loved Adam for everything he was. He put his life on the line for her. And he's doing it again. If that wasn't love, then what was it? "Thank you for telling me that. I appreciated that." Renamon said in her normal soothing voice.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

_Thirty-two. _Shruikan said still counting. I was breathing heavily and sweating all over. The sun was starting to set, and the cool night air was starting to come in. I grabbed another sword and charged at Shruikan. But before I landed my attack, Shruikan vanished. On the ground where he was, laid my zanpakuto. Colton walked on to the battle field.

"Thats the end of day one, its time to rest now." Colton addressed me. I stabbed the sword that was in my right hand back into the ground and collapsed to my knees. Renamon ran up to me and hugged me. It took me a few seconds to hug her back. My arms were extremely sore and scratched from Shruikan's scales.

"Looks like someone missed me." I said in a low passionate tone. Renamon looked up at me.

"Of course I did. I had to watch you all day without a single hug from you. So I'm making up for it now." She said in happy tone.

"I don't think I can stay awake much longer. All this training has tired me out." I said trying not to yawn.

"Then let's sleep right here." Renamon said. She laid down besides my kneeling body. I slowly did the same, I put my feet out in front of me and slowly laid down. I inched towards Renamon and quickly fell asleep. Just as I fell asleep, Renamon spotted a shooting star. She closed her eyes and made a wish. _I hope Adam can stay here and raise a family together. _After she made her wish, she fell asleep next to her mate underneath the stars.

**_Also, if you haven't seen my profile and you are a artist w/ some free time. I am looking for some one to draw me and Renamon Anime style. I would greatly appreciate it. XxXDragonManXxX Out._**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18**_

The sun was still below the horizon when I woke up, I tried to get up but my body refused to move. All of the training left my body wore out, and my limbs were stiff and sore. I glanced over to Renamon, she was still asleep. I just laid there, staring at her vixen body. _I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Rena, you are all I have left. I'm doing this for you, _I paused,_ I'm doing this for us. _I thought to myself. I left my old life behind me. _This is my life now. I can't go back, for there is nothing there for me except loneliness and grief. _I grabbed my zanpakuto and sat up. I placed the tip of the sheath in the dirt and pulled myself up. It took a few seconds to get myself up, but when I did, some of the stiffness went away. I did a series of stretches and moves to warm up for my training and to relieve the rest of my stiffness. By the time I was done, the sun was just peering over the horizon. I stood in the last few moments of darkness before the rays of the sun scared them away until the night.

Colton was making his way across the sword covered battle field. He seen Adam staring off at the morning sunrise and went over to join him. Adam looked at Colton with a determined face and cracked a small smile towards the Captain ranked Soul Reaper. Colton was standing about six feet from Adam, also looking at the horizon. "Morning Adam." Colton said quietly, realizing Renamon was still asleep.

"Morning." I responded quietly.

Colton glanced over at Renamon again. "Your not going to wake her up?" Colton asked.

"No, I want her to sleep as long as she wants. I don't think she slept very well the past couple of days. Her mother told me that Rena never left my side while I was unconscious for those three days. Now that she knows I'm OK, she can finally rest without worry."

"You both really care about each other, don't you?" Colton asked as he looked at me.

"Yeah, we do." I said with a smile. I paused for a few minutes to admire the sunrise. "It's odd, I never thought Digimon were real. I remember the card game was a big hit back when I was younger, but I never got into it. And now that I have a _real _Digimon, I really don't know what to do." I paused again, "For some reason, I think I was brought here for something else besides being paired with a Digimon. Something to do with my strength."

"Your right, you were brought here to destroy Black Renamon." Colton said seriously. "But no one really knew that _you _were going to be the one to do it. I guess the original plan was for you to use Renamon to destroy Black Renamon. But when you realized that you cared for Renamon and had an urge to protect her. Your Soul Reaper powers awakened."

"So what happens when I _do _destroy Black Renamon? Will they let me stay here with Renamon or let her come with me back to the human world?" I paused, "Or will they separate Renamon and I, and send me back home alone?" I asked.

"I don't know Adam. But I hope that they will let you and Renamon stay together." Colton said worried about the subject.

"Well, I'm going to get some fruit for breakfast so I can finish my Bankai training. Would you like me to get some extra for you?" I asked Colton.

"If that's not a problem."

"Not at all. Be back in ten minutes or so." I said while running into the forest.

I only had to run about fifty or sixty yards until I found the fruit that Renamon shown me that was edible. I quickly picked nine of them and hurried back to the makeshift battlefield. I was back within eight minutes, I gave Colton three and sat three next to Renamon's sleeping figure. Colton and I ate in silence and admired the sunrise through the tree's. When we finished, I stood up and walked over to Rena's body. I bent down to pick her up and carry her off to the side so I could resume my Bankai training. As I picked her up, she put my head against my chest and her arms around my neck. For that moment, I wished I could stop time so I could hold her like that forever. I carried her over to where she was standing yesterday and sat her down. But before I did, I whispered into her ear, "I'm doing this for us Rena. So that we may live together without fear." Her ear twitched and she smiled. I walked back over to Colton, who had the Substitution Doll standing up and ready. I unsheathed my blade and stabbed the doll. Within a few seconds, Shruikan stood before me.

Shruikan looked down at me with his golden eyes. _I take it that you are ready to resume our battle? _

"I am, and today" I paused, "I plan to find my Bankai blade and cut you!" I said.

_Then, let's begin_ Shruikan said attempting to smile, but only looked as if he were growling at someone.

I ran off to the right to grab the nearest sword and attack Shruikan. He attempted to jab at me with his large triangular head, but I sidestepped them. When I grabbed the hilt of the sword, I held the back side of the blade against my arm. I was holding it like a dagger. I ran back up to Shruikan-sidestepping his attacks-an attacked his back. Like all the other blades, it shattered as the blade hit Shruikan's scales.

_Thirty-three _Shruikan said, still counting the number of swords I used. After the blade broke, I pushed off of Shruikan's body and landed a few feet away. Shruikan took this opportunity to attack me with his head. As soon as I landed, he jabbed his head at me. The only thing I could do was try and stop it, I put my arms up and stopped his head with my hands. Thankfully he had his mouth closed, otherwise, my hands would have been bit off. He was less than ten inches from my face, and getting closer. My bicep muscles were shaking from the extreme force that was being applied to them. I knew that I wouldn't last much longer like this. I had to focus, then the thought of Rena came into my mind. All the time I've been with her ran though my head. I used this strength and pushed back, and to my surprise, Shruikan's head was being forced back. Then with the last amount of strength I had, I pushed as hard as I could. I forced his head back into the air and made Shruikan take a step backwards. I ran to another sword to arm myself and I took a fighting stance so I could regain my strength.

Shruikan was completely awestruck, this fifteen year old human just pushed a full grown dragon back. _This child's strength is incredible. Now I see why his __grandfather chose me to be his sword. _Shruikan let Adam regain his breath and strength for a few moments. Adam only took a minute or two to rest and then he charged at Shruikan again. And again his blade broke against his scales. _Thirty-four._

When my sword broke again, I didn't hesitate to get back. For I didn't want to be attacked again. I ran back into the sword littered field to find another sword. I searched among the Bankai blades for a sword not like the other ones. But most were the same, except for a quarter of them had white blades instead of black ones. I grabbed another sword and stood there. The blade was about six feet in length and about a foot in height. The blade itself was about two inches thick. The foot and a half hilt was located at the top of the sword and was thickly wrapped with a black cloth, and some of the left over cloth hung down two feet from the bottom of the hilt. The blade color was odd, the bottom half of the sword was a black metallic color and the top half was a white matte color. I stood there, thinking of Renamon, and when I did, the black aurora came back and took over my body. Energy swarmed my body and limbs, I let the energy replenish my limbs. After a few moments, I felt like I just woke up for a long rest, I gripped the hilt of the sword tighter and ran back to Shruikan. About a quarter of the way there, the aurora disappeared. When I finally got to Shruikan, he didn't hesitate to attack me. I sidestepped his attacks, but he hit me with his tail when I wasn't paying attention. His attack knocked me straight back about thirty yards, but I countered it by stabbing the ground with my sword to stop me hitting the ground hard. As the sword dug into the hard soil, I planted my feet onto the ground to slow myself down. When I completely stopped, I was on one knee. I stood up and pulled the sword out of the ground. I gripped the hilt tight again and charged at Shruikan, and again he attacked. I sidestepped his oncoming attacks and watched out for his tail. After about three minutes of attacks, dodges, and sidesteps, he stopped and paused. I took this window of opportunity to attack, I went for his right shoulder. When I got into range, I swung the sword from left to right. When it hit Shruikan's scales, the blade didn't break, it cut him. _Yes, I found the blade._ I said to myself. After attacking, I back peddled back to a safe distance and lifted my blade so that I could rest it on my right shoulder.

Shruikan looked at Adam with his warm golden eyes. Adam had found the Bankai blade in only two days. Congratulations_ Adam, you finally found the actual Bankai blade. Now I will explain its special attacks. The first one is called Final Judgment, and the second one is called Dragon's Fury. I wont tell you what they do, for it is your job to find out and master them. _

"Thank you Shruikan, and I understand that I need to master them." I walked up to him and put my left hand on his right shoulder. He began to hum deep within his throat. Shruikan looked over at Renamon who had woken up when they began fighting.

_I give you my power so that you may protect her, so don't let anything happen to her. Or I will take back my power and have you lose her. _Shruikan said, joking about the last part. I looked up at his golden eyes.

"I swear on my life that I will not let anyone hurt her. For if anyone does, they will pay, with their life." I said.

_Now that you have achieved Bankai, I bid you farewell until you call my name in battle. _After Shruikan said that, the swords that were left disappeared and he walked over to my Bankai blade and touched the metal with his nose and disappeared back into the sword.

A few moments after Shruikan went back to his resting place, I reverted the Bankai back into its first stage and put the blade into its sheath. I looked up at the sky, I raised my right hand to cover my eyes from the sun's bright rays. "Good, I've still got a good couple of hours to spend with Rena. Tomorrow I will train with my Bankai, I'll ask Colton if he would spar with me." I stated. I began to walk towards Renamon, who was running towards me to so that she could embrace me.

**_Well, that was Chapter 18. I have another idea for a story, but i'm not going to start it until I fininsh this one. Please leave a review, I only have 13 right now and I would like to get more. Also I am still looking for an artist to draw Renamon and I Anime style. Please contact me for more Information. Until next time, XxXDragonManXxX out._**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapter 19**_

Rena almost made me fall over when she ran into me with her arm's open. I staggered a few steps back to counter her force so I wouldn't fall. As soon as she wrapped her arms around my back, she buried her head in my chest.

"You did it. Now we can be together without the fear of losing each other." Rena's voice was a little muffled but still understandable. I wrapped my arms around her back and sat my head upon hers.

"I hope so. I wouldn't know what to do if I lost you." I said passionately.

We stood in the embrace for a long period of time, neither of us wanting to let go of each other. "So, since I'm done training for a while. Do you want to spend the day together?" Rena looked up at me with her beautiful blue eyes and smiled.

"You already know the answer, so why would you ask?" She said just before burying her head back in my chest. I looked down and smiled.

"Well, I thought you might have plans with someone else." I said sarcastically. Rena pushed me away playfully and slapped my chest. She quickly embraced me again and looked up at me.

"If I made plans with someone else, I would drag you with me." She said playfully. "Oh, that reminds me. We have dinner with my parents tomorrow night." Rena said sarcastically.

"Oh ha ha." I said. "So, do you have anything in mind? Or do you just want to sit here all day?" I asked Rena. She thought for a couple of moments before answering.

"Well, we could go to the river and swim. Then have lunch and take a walk around the forest and enjoy the foliage." She suggested. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes, they shown so much love. If she didn't nudge me, I could of stared at them all day. "Well?" I shook my head slightly.

"Yes, that sounds great. I need to relax, my body has been tense and sore for the past four days. Plus I really want to spend some time alone with you." I said with a passionate smile on my face. She smiled back up at me.

"Well, lets get going." She persisted. I looked across the battle torn field to see Colton standing there, looking off into the horizon.

"Go ahead without me. I'll meet you at the river. I need to talk to Colton." I said without looking at her. She gave me a 'I understand' look and started to walk back towards the river. I started to walk over to Colton, as I neared, he could hear my footsteps and looked in my direction. I gave him a slight smile and he returned the gesture.

I stood next to him, staring at the horizon like he was. I quickly spoke up, wanting to be with Rena. "I just wanted to thank you for all that you have done. Renamon really appreciates it too, if you can't already see." I said with a small chuckle.

"It's not a problem. I'm just glad I could help." Colton said without adverting his eyes from the horizon.

"So where will you go now, will you stay here or go back to the Soul Society?" I asked out of my own curiosity.

"I'll probably go back to the Soul Society until I am called back here again." He paused, "Adam, I have a question." I looked over to him.

"Shoot."

"If you had the chance, would you come to the Soul Society and be a Soul Reaper?" I was shocked by his question.

"Not right away. But maybe later in my life I will, I mean why waste this power if I have it." I said, thinking carefully before speaking.

"I figured that you might say that." Colton said in a understanding tone of voice. "Well, it doesn't look like I am needed here anymore, and I don't want to make Renamon pissed at me for keeping you away from her." Colton said the last part of the sentence with a slight laugh, and I laughed also.

"Yeah, we don't want that. Well, take care of yourself Colton. And again, thank you for all you've done." I reached out my right hand to give him a hand shake. He reached out with his left and shook my hand. After we releases, we went our own separate ways. I went to catch up with Rena, and Colton returned to the Soul Society to talk to the head captain of the thirteen court guard squads about me and my abilities.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**

Renamon was walking alone towards the river while Adam said goodbye to the Soul Reaper. She was thinking of all that Adam has done for her. There was so many occasions. Adam fighting Black Renamon, then almost dying. Then Adam training to achieve his next level of his sword so that he could protect her ever more. Rena suddenly realized that she hasn't even fought since she got back to the digital world. _I don't think I have gone this long without fighting. I feels good not having to fight. But, I don't like to rely on someone else to protect me. _But Rena didn't ask to be protected, Adam just stepped in to do it.

Rena was about half way to the river when Adam came running through the forest behind her to join up with her. "Sorry for the wait, we got talking and I lost track of time." I said not out of breath.

"Its OK." She smiled up at me and moved to my right side. She wrapped her tail around my back and I placed my hand on her lower back. We walked for a while in silence, then Rena spoke up. "Adam," she paused, "why don't you let me fight?" The question caught me off guard.

"Well," I paused, not sure what to really say. I never really asked myself why. "I guess it's because I don't want to see you hurt. Now that I think of it, I did have a nightmare about you being badly injured in a fight." I left out the part of her dying." So, I took an oath to myself that I would protect you at all costs. Even if it meant risking my life." The answer must have been what she wanted to hear. She moved even closer to me and placed her yellow furred head on my arm. From there, we walked in silence again.

We reached the river ten minutes later. Rena let go of our embrace and practically ran into the water. When she got deep enough, she dove underneath the surface and came back up with her fur dripping wet. The bright sun lit up her features even more since her fur was wet. Her perfect vixen body glistening in the sun. "Well, are you just going to stand there or are you going to come in and join me?" She said loudly across the river. I quickly ran to the river bank and started to strip off my clothes. Then I ran into the semi-warm water and dove in. The water felt good around my muscles. I reemerged next to Rena, she laughed and started splashing water at me. I quickly dove back underneath the water to take refuge from the onslaught of water. After a few seconds, I resurfaced and stood my ground. But she stopped shortly after I submerged. She waded over to me and hugged me, her wet fur was against my chest. The feeling was odd, but I didn't mind.

We stood there for what seemed minutes but were actually hours. We were so relaxed that we forgot about our surroundings and focused on each other. But when we did get a feeling for our surroundings, we walked to the river bank where my clothes were. After I put my clothes on, I stated, "I totally lost track of time. But it was worth it."

"Yes it was." Rena said passionately. "Well, shall we go and get a late lunch?" As she said that, I looked up in the sky to find the position of the sun. I must have been around three or four o'clock human time.

"Yeah, let's go." I walked over to her side and took her hand. I wrapped my long bony fingers her three fingers. We made our way back into the forest and found a tree that was full of the edible fruit that we have always ate. I reached up to one of the tree's lower branches and pulled off four large fruits and went over to the base of the tree. "Want to sit here and eat or go back to the cave?" I asked Rena.

"Let's eat here, its a good spot to eat. Then once we're done, we can take our walk." With that said, we both sat down. I sat down first and Rena came over and sat next to me, placing her head on my shoulder once again. I smiled and handed her one of the fruits. She took it graciously and began to eat it with pure elegance. I ate mine slow so I wouldn't appear to be a pig. Once we both finished our first one, we had our second. Rena ate her second one with the same elegance as the first one. After we had finished eating, we sat there. Holding each other, and not wanting to let go. After a few moments we got up and started to walk towards no particular direction.

As sunset got closer, we were on our way back to the caves. We were so intertwined into each other, I forgot where I was going and almost walked into a tree. I quickly sidestepped it and began walking with Rena again. This time, more focused on where I walking. When we got closer to the caves, Rena asked me a surprising question, "Adam," she paused, "what do you think about children?"

"What?" I asked confused.

"You know, do you like children?" Rena asked.

"Well," I paused, not really sure what she was getting at, "I like them but, what are you getting at?" Rena stopped walking and looked at me. She slowly walked in front of me and took both of my hands.

"Adam, I have been thinking about this all day. I love you more than you can fathom, and I know you love me just as much if not more." I stood there, looking into her loving blue eyes. "Adam," she paused, "I want you to be the father of my children."

**_I'm sorry for the wait, I just moved and I've been hanging out with my friend. So I havent had much time to write. I realize that this is not one of my best chapters but, it'll do. I had a review from a reader wanting terms from the story. Remember that if you have any questions, please e-mail me at . I hope to get more reviews. So until next time, XxXDragonManXxX out._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Here is chapter 20 finally. Enjoy.**_

**_Warning: This chapter contains material not suitable for children under 16, this chapter contains a sex/lemon scene. You've been warned. _**

_**Chapter 20**_

Adam's face turned completely blank, did he just hear her right? She wanted _him _to father her children? It took him a few seconds to even mutter a sound of response. But even then he couldn't find his voice, he could barely even make a noise.

Adam's mind was racing, he just couldn't believe what he just heard. He was started to double guess if that is what she meant.

"What?" I asked, unsure if I heard her right.

"I want to birth your children and I want us to raise them together. I want us to be a _true _mated pair. I want to see and feel what it is like to be a mother." Rena explained deeper on the subject. I looked into her beautiful blue eyes. They shown so much love and desire ever since we first came to the digital world. Our love for each other has grown expansively.

"Rena," I paused. "I would be more than happy to make you a mother, but are you sure that you want _me_to be the father. I mean, I am a human and your a digimon. I don't think that it will work." I said not trying to shoot her down, but to make sure that this is what she wanted.

"I don't care what species we are, I love you and I want to show you how much. I love you and only you Adam. If we can't conceive children together, then I'm fine with that. I just want us to be together as true mates." She said with a convincing tone.

"I love you Rena, no matter what. I just want you to be sure that this is what you want." I said while I pulled her close to my chest. She looked up and a tear slid down her fur covered face. I raised my right hand and wiped the tear away. I smiled down at her and kissed her. Our tongues thrashed around passionately in each others mouth, fighting for dominance. Moans of pleasure escaped from Rena's throat as our tongues wrestled. When we broke our kiss, I looked down at her. "I love you Rena."

"I love you too Adam." She said passionately. "Adam, I don't want to push this on you but, I kinda don't want to wait." She said with a slight chuckle.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little dumbfounded. She looked down at my chest and started to fiddle with her fingers.

"Well," she paused, "I'm almost at the top of my heat, and I don't know how much longer I will be in it." Rena said in a low tone of voice.

"Your heat?" I paused trying to think what she meant. Suddenly it dawned on me. She was in her 'breeding' heat. "But your data, how can you have heat cycles like a normal fox would?" I asked totally confused on the subject.

"We digimon may be data, but we still have common characteristics as normal humans and animals. Most digimon have a breeding cycle, it's just the matter of when. They can breed when they are not in heat, but there's a lesser chance that the ritual will be successful." She explained like she normally does, helping me understand digimon and their customs.

"Oh," I said scratching the back of my head, "any idea when your heat cycle ends?"

"Maybe another day or so, but not much longer." She paused, "I'm surprised that Black Renamon hasn't come to find me again."

"Why would he do that?" I asked.  
"You may not smell it because your human but, I give off a scent that attracts male kitsunes from within the forest area. He should of easily picked up my scent. But I think he knows that I am going to mate with you. Still, I figured that he would at least try to woo me again." She said.

"He'll be back, I know he will. When he does come back, only one of us is going to be walking away." I said.

"Let's worry about that when the time okay?" She asked me in her soothing voice.

"Of course." I paused for a few moments to think. "So you only have a day or so left of your Heat right?" She nodded at my question. "Hmmmm" I said while rubbing my chin. I looked up at the sky, the sun was almost completely below the horizon and it was starting to get dark. "How bout we finish this back at the cave?"

"Yes that sounds good, it's getting dark fast." She said while looking up at me from my chest. I quickly picked her up bridal style and used my Flash Step technique to get us back to the cave in about three or four minutes.

I let Rena down as we were just about enter the cave, just in case her father was inside. But when we walked in, only Rena's mother was there, her mate had not returned from taking back Black Renamon. It didn't seem to phase her, but even I could tell she was a little upset. I walked up to her right side and placed a hand on her shoulder. She looked at me and gave a weak smile.

"Hello little one, how was your training?" The female Kyubimon asked. Renamon responded before I could, but I didn't complain.

"It went great, he achieved his Bankai mother. He will be able to defeat Black Renamon if he should return." Rena said with enthusiasm in her voice. Rena's mother looked back at me.

"Well congrats little one." She said like praising her own child that achieved something impossible.

"Thank you Kyubimon. I just hope it's enough to defeat him if needed." I said with a slight smile. Kyubimon averted her attention away from me back to her daughter.

"Did you tell him how much time you have left?" Kyubimon asked. Renamon looked at me then to her mother.

"Yes I did. But we're not sure when we can mate." Rena said.

"Well, I can solve that problem for you. I need to go out and hunt and I will not return until early morning." Kyubimon got up and walked over to her daughter to whisper something not audible to me. "Do it tonight, I can feel Black Renamon get stronger by the hour. He may be back here sooner than we thought, so if you truly want to be mates, do it quickly." She said before turning to the face of the cave and disappearing into the night to hunt.

Renamon watched as her mother left to go hunting, and thinking about what she said to her. _Would he want to mate tonight? I mean I just asked him if he would mate with me. I hope he will understand under the circumstances. _She walked over to Adam and grabbed his hand_. _"I know I've given you a lot to think about Adam, but my mother just informed me of something that you won't like." Rena said with a worried tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"My mother just told me some very bad news, she can feel Black Renamon get stronger and stronger. He may be back sooner than you thought Adam, so that doesn't leave us much time to mate." She said worried. I put my hand to my head to think.

"Damnit. I thought there would be more time, so I take it that he's already healed and is training every moment he has. Fuck." I sighed deeply. I paused to think, _I doubt that he will attack tonight. If he truly wants to win, he's going to train as much as he can, and use the daylight to attack. He's most likely going to train all of tonight and sleep all tomorrow and that night then attack the following day. Well that will let me spend the night with Rena and still train tomorrow. _"I think we'll be safe for another day or so, at least I hope." Rena looked down at the stone floor.

"We're not going to mate, are we Adam?" She said saddened. I walked over to her and lifted her head with the crook of my finger.

"Yes we are Rena, we're going to mate tonight if that is what you want." I said passionately. Her eyes enlarged and she began to gently kiss my cheek.

"Oh Adam, what would I be if I wasn't paired with you?" She asked passionately.

"Probably driving your father and Black Renamon nuts." I said jokingly. We both laughed at that.

I placed my arms around her back and moved close to her body, I was able to feel her body heat radiate from her to me. Then I placed my lips up to hers and kissed her. I opened my mouth to let my tongue ask for entry into her mouth. She opened her mouth with no question and our tongues began to dance in each others mouth. She placed her arms around my neck and began to rub herself on my body. She began to moan with pleasure and she released from our kiss. She let one of her arms leave my neck and ran her fingers down my chest and down to my lower abs, then back up to my chest. Rena let go of my embrace and walked to the back end of the cave and laid down, laying on her side and placing one of her hands on her hip. I walked over to her, taking off my shirt to reveal my semi-ripped chest. She stayed motionless, only moving her eyes to watch my movements as I neared her. When I was next to her, I laid down on the back side of her. I placed my left arm on her perfectly formed vixen body and ran my hand up and down her side. She rolled over and faced me, she had a passionate smile across her face.

"I can't believe that this is actually going to happen." Rena said excited. I looked at her and kissed her.

"I can believe it." I said. "We love each other, so why not go to the next level?"

"I knew it would eventually happen, but I can't believe that I'm going to mate with my tamer." She paused. "I believe that when you chose me, you chose more than just a partner. You chose a mate Adam, a mate that will always love you." Rena said passionately. I kissed her again.

"I think so too." I paused slightly. "Are you ready Rena?" She looked at me and gave me a passionate smile.

"Yes Adam, I'm ready." She said.

Rena rolled over on her back and pulled me on top of her. I quickly took off my remaining clothes and laid on top of Rena as we began to kiss passionately. She placed her arms across my back and rubbed her crotch with mine. My penis grew with every movement she did, and soon it was completely erect. I slid down her stomach to where my penis was just outside her love tunnel, asking for entry. Slowly and delicately I began to push into her love tunnel. Her insides were warm and wet, it was nothing that I imagined. In fact it was far greater than I imagined. When I was about half way in, she craned her neck back and exhaled sharply. I looked up at her to see there was pain in her facial features. I stopped my advance immediately.

"Rena, are you OK?" I asked worried. She looked down and smiled through her pain.

"I wasn't expecting the pain." She said in pain. I began to withdraw my penis when she stopped me with her arms that were across my back. "Ignore my petty cries Adam. They will go away. Please, I want us to be true mates, and if this is what I have to go through to do it. I will gladly go through the pain over and over again." She looked down at me with wanting eyes.

"I can't continue with this if you don't feel the same way I do." I said as I looked away from her. She released on of her hands off my back and placed it on my face, she moved my head so she was looking at me again.

"It will go away Adam. Please, let's continue." She asked with her soothing voice. I looked into her blue eyes and smiled slightly.

"Fine, but if you are still in pain after we begin again, I'm going to stop." I said. She smiled back up at me and nodded.

My penis was still slightly inside Rena's tunnel, so I began to slowly inch deeper into her. When I got about half way again, Rena bucked down towards me and she took in my entire length. She looked down and smiled.

"You were going too slow." She said. I slowly began to thrust in and out, and with each thrust I made. Rena's pain turned to absolute bliss, her insides were screaming out for more.

I began to go faster and faster, Rena's face turned to absolute happiness. This is what she was waiting for. A mate, not a tamer. I was honored to be both to her, and maybe be a parent with her. We were both reaching our climaxes, I was holding out until we could climax together to feel each other to the full extent. I felt her vaginal muscles clench, she was about to climax. I began to thrust deeper and harder to make her reach that point. Her muscles clenched my penis deep inside her and she climaxed, I followed after her. She dug her claws deep into my back and screamed as she climaxed. After we both finished, I collapsed on top of her. Rena began to stroke my black hair out of my face so that she could kiss me. After we broke our kiss, Rena didn't let go of me.

"You did great Adam." She said catching her breath. I looked down at her and smiled.

"You did too Rena. I'm glad we did this." I said completely out of breath. She smiled back up at me and kissed me again.

"Do you have enough energy to go again?" She asked playfully. I looked down at her.

"Of course." I said passionately and positioned myself farther down her chest to repeat the ritual.

We mated three times that night, the only reason we stopped is because after the third time, we saw the sun come up above the horizon to start the new day. I fell asleep with Rena in my arms and my head buried into her soft fur. After I fell asleep, Rena opened her eyes and smiled down at my exhausted body. "Goodnight my mate." Shortly after she said that, Rena fell asleep against her mate.

_**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**_

Renamon's father looked over the creature that he has been healing and training the past few days. Ever since Black Renamon was able to train, they trained non-stop for the past three days, and finally it payed off. The male Kyubimon looked up at the creature.

"All I have to say is that you better win tomorrow Black Taomon. I do NOT want that human with my daughter ANYMORE. Understand?" The male Kyubimon said. The Black Taomon laughed deeply and looked down at the Kyubimon.

"Don't you worry, by tomorrow night, your daughter will be begging me to mate with her. And that damned human will be no more." They both began to laugh towards the direction were Adam and Renamon were sleeping.

**_Sorry it took so long to write and post, I finally got stuff unpacked in my new house. Going from a 12'x16' to a 10'x6' isn't an easy transition for me, I've got a lot of stuff. I'm sorry if I slaughtered this chapter, I did the best I could with the little experience I have. I started a new Trimester at my high school so I should have more time to write. Unfortunately I still have Algebra 2, so I still have homework every night, but it shouldn't affect anything. BTW, this story is almost done so it should be finished by the new year or shortly after. Plz review, I greatly appreciate it. Till next time. XxXDragonManXxX out. _**


	21. Chapter 21

_**This will be the last chapter I post before the new year. So this story will be finished by the end of January, hopefully. Enjoy.**_

_**Chapter 21**_

_I was standing on the grass plain where I first met Shruikan, but unlike before, the sun was not shining. The sky was dark and gloomy, and the sun was not present. I looked over the plain to see darkness spreading across the land. Soon it would be to where I was standing and I would be in complete darkness.  
I stood strong as the blackness covered the landscape, I was alone and my body was starting to become cold. This was a familiar feeling to me. Back in the human world, I was always alone and cold. No one seemed to notice me when I was at school or in public. It was like I was a ghost. But when I met Renamon, everything changed for me. I had someone to look forward to see everyday, someone to care for, someone to love. But now it seemed I was to be alone again. I sat down in the grass with my knees to my chest. "Just like old times." I said sadly. As I sat my head on my knees and closed my eyes, a voice came to me. _

_"Get up Adam, you are not alone." It was Shruikan's voice. I quickly shot my head up to see him standing in front on me. "I need to show you your true power." I didn't move. "GET UP!" Shruikan roared. I got up slowly and brushed myself off. _

_"I fulfilled my promises to Rena. So what if I do die in battle? I'm not a digimon, I'm just like what Black Renamon called me, 'A useless human'." I said in a depressed voice. Shruikan growled loudly at this comment._

_"How dare you say that you are useless! If you were even close to the definition of 'useless' I would of never gave you my power to protect Renamon. Now get that out of your head and focus! Black Renamon is nearing your position as you sleep. You need to understand your true power that lays within you." Shruikan said in his deep voice. He had a point, why would a being so powerful lend his power to a useless human. _

_"You have my attention Shruikan." I said plainly. He slightly smiled. _

_"I knew I would. Now listen closely, you have a unusual power that no other Soul Reaper has. You have a Vizard form that you can control. Which is quite fascinating." Shruikan explained._

_"What is a Vizard form?" I asked._

_"It's similar to a hollow, but it doesn't have a mask or the hole in the chest. I guess to put it words that you would understand is, it's your evil form that gives you vasts amount of power and energy that you can control. But you can't willing turn into your Vizard form anytime you want. You need to be in your Bankai stage and be 'triggered' into becoming your Vizard form."_

_"What do you mean by 'triggered'?" I asked worried._

_"Like when you felt the need to protect Renamon, your Soul Reaper powers awakened. A similar occurrence has to happen to awaken your Vizard form." Shruikan explained. "You remember your Bankai attacks, correct?" I had to think for a moment to remember what he told me. _

_"They were Final Judgment and Dragon's Fury right?" I asked, not completely __sure if those were it. _

_"Correct, If you know the names of the attacks. They will be stronger compared if you didn't know their names." Shruikan explained._

_"I just have one question, if my Vizard form is pretty much my 'evil' form. Won't I go on a killing spree and hurt the ones I'm trying to protect?"_

_"No, like I explained earlier. You are able to control your Vizard form and use it for good. You might have some trouble with controlling your power at first but you will not have any other trouble. I must bid you farewell until battle comes. You need to sleep for a little longer and wake up to fight. I am here to lend you strength Adam, so do not feel as if you are alone, because you are not. You have Renamon, her mother, and me to lean on if needed. Goodbye young Soul Reaper." With that said, the dark plain turned completely black and I fell back asleep._

My body ached as I began to move around, trying to escape the holds of sleep. The more I moved, the more pain and aches I began to feel. I slowly raised my upper body to look towards the mouth of the cave. It was about the middle of the day, the sun was working its way back towards the horizon. As I stretched my back, I felt something crack open. I turned my head to see what the feeling was coming from, it was coming from the scratches I received last night from Rena. The scratches were about a quarter of an inch wide and there were six of them. Three on my right side and three on my left side. They reached from my spinal cord to the edge of my back. "Something to fight for." I whispered to myself. As I got to my feet, I realized Rena was still sleeping and I was still naked. I quickly walked over to my Adidas duffel bag and pulled out new cloths. A pair of boxers, black jeans, and a black shirt with a silver tribal print on it.

I slowly walked to the entrance of the cave, stretching my arms high in the air to help my body wake up faster. I stopped at the entrance and leaned up against the side of the cave, looking out over the tree covered landscape, thinking of the battle that was before me.

I stood there for a good fifteen minutes when suddenly Rena surprised me and hugged me from behind. I glanced over my right shoulder to see her beautiful face glistening from the rays of the sun. She placed her head on my right shoulder and kissed my neck. "How do you feel?" I asked, grogginess still present in my voice.

"Full." She smiled. "I'm still tired, but I lost my pillow." She said in an innocent tone. I smiled down at her and kissed her forehead. "Adam?"

"Yes Rena." I replied, looking over my shoulder at her.

"I never thanked you for doing what you did last night. I know I pushed it on you, and I'm sorry for that." She said, her eye's averted from mine.

"There's no reason for you to be saying sorry Rena. I could of said no, but I didn't. I wanted to be mates with you just as much as you did." I said lovingly. She looked at me with seductive eyes.

"You wanted to mate with me before hand too?" She asked slyly. My face turned red.

"Well....um....I guess you could say that." I said, a little lost for words. She smiled at me and placed her hands around my stomach while still resting her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Adam, and I always will." She lovingly whispered in my ear. I slightly moved my head to the right, my right side of my face rubbing against her face.

"I love you too Rena." I said in the same tone she did.

We stood together in our embrace for what seemed like minutes but were actually hours. Reality snapped back when there was about only about two and a half hours left of daylight. _Shit, I still need to practice my attacks in my Bankai stage._ I murmured to myself. I turned my head to where it was slightly facing Rena. "Rena, I need to go and do something. Do you wish to come with me?" I asked, even though I knew the answer.

"Of course, but what do you have to do?" She asked. I looked back towards the horizon.

"I need to practice my attacks in Bankai. I know Shruikan and Colton told me that it takes years to perfect the attacks but, I need to practice with them for the up coming battle." I said in a serious voice. She looked at me with her beautiful blue eyes.

"Well, we better get going then." She replied with a slight smile. This up coming battle had her very worried. She knew Adam was strong but, was he strong enough to defeat Black Renamon if he can digivolve into Black Taomon? Adam broke free from her embrace and walked back to where his sword was leaning up against the cave walls. After putting it over his back, he walked back towards Rena and grabbed her hand.

"I'm going to stay around here, so if you want you can stay in the cave. I'm just going out about fifty yards or so and train there." I said looking at her. Rena nodded and leaned in to kiss me. I kissed her as passionately as I did last night, our tongues entering each others mouth and wrestling passionately. When we broke the kiss her eyes were still slightly closed.  
I slowly walked out of the cave and walked about fifty yards out. I drew my sword and held it at my side, as it rested at my side. I focused my power and the blade changed without me having to say Shruikan's name. The dust and gravel was twirling in a vortex like circle around my body. I focused my power even more, and soon the black aurora came back and engulfed my body. My eyes were closed throughout all of this, I was concentrating my power and forgetting my surroundings. Suddenly I opened my eyes and maneuvered my sword with my right hand so that it was positioned straight out from my chest. I moved my left hand so it grabbed lower on the hilt. The aurora was larger and darker than ever before, I couldn't believe how much stronger I have become in just a little amount of time. As my power grew, I said the word that would enable me to release my Bankai. "Ban..Kai." The black aurora grew ten times the size it just was, and I was surrounded in the blackness of the aurora. No one able to see in and I wasn't able to see out of it. The only thing I could see was my sword changing to it's Bankai stage. About fifteen seconds later, the aurora was gone and I was left. I was dressed only from the waist down. My waist down was covered in a black Kimono like style clothing, I went from my waist to the ground. It gave me quite a bit more room to maneuver. My upper body was completely naked, showing off my semi-ripped body. My hair was covering my eyes, giving me a more grim like appearance. But what I didn't see, was that my eyes had changed also. They were now more like Rena's, except where her eyes were blue. Mine were silver.

The blade was the same as when I released it with Shruikan. It was about six feet in length and about a foot in height. The blade itself was about two inches thick. The sword was thickly wrapped with a black cloth, and some of the left over cloth hung down two feet from the bottom of the hilt. After unraveling the blade, its color was quite amazing. The bottom half was a black metallic color and the top half was a white matte color. I placed the dull side of the sword across my right shoulder. "Let's see now, the first attack was Final Judgment. So let's see what it does." I said in a sort of cocky voice. I moved the blade from his resting place and held it straight out in front of me. "Final Judgment." I said in a low deep voice. Suddenly the sword broke off into millions of shards, spreading themselves in a tall and long cloud in front of me. Then they lurched forward at a stunning speed, as I moved my eyes, the shards seemed to follow. Moving their trajectories to where I seemed to be looking. _I can control where they go. So if my target moves, I can adjust with a blink of an eye. _I said to myself. So I aimed them at a boulder, and they hurdled themselves at the target. They cut through it like butter, making the boulder into mere gravel. _Return. _I said, and the shards came back and reformed the blade that was in my hands. Not even a scratch was on the magnificent blade. "Now for the next attack." I said still in awe of the last attack. "Dragon's Fury." I said in a low deep tone. Suddenly my sword duplicated it's self and a second blade was in my left hand. Both blades were identical. Even though I was holding two blades, it only felt as if I was holding one. _So this isn't a attack, it's more of a addition to battle. I like it, twice the cutting power. _I used my Flash Step technique to cut a nearby tree, but my Flash Step was five times faster than normal. I covered a two hundred yard distance in a blink of a eye. I quickly diced the tree and stepped back, I cut the tree so fast it was still intact after I cut it. I had to push it with my blades to make it fall. I stepped back and stared at the swords that I was holding. _Disappear. _The duplicate sword disappeared back to its original and I was left holding only one sword. I placed my Bankai blade across my right shoulder and walked back to Rena.

I got almost to the cave entrance when I seen Renamon talking to her mother. I hadn't even seen her come back. I was too far away to hear them talking but I could tell that they were both upset. Which isn't a good sign for me. Two angry females, a man's worst nightmare.

As I entered the cave, I realized that they weren't yelling at each other but rather something in common. When they saw me enter, still in my Bankai stage, I froze. Both of them giving me a frustrated and mad face. I took a cautious step back, "Um, hi ladies. Something wrong?" I said in a scared voice.

"My father has been helping Black Renamon heal and train so he 'can' beat you. He is trying to _kill _you Adam. My father has been training Black Renamon so that he can get rid of you. So that we are not together anymore." Rena's anger turned to sudden sadness. Tears started to form in her eyes, I walked over to her and embraced her. Giving her a shoulder to cry on. She quickly wrapped her arms around my back and buried her head in my chest. As her tears left her cheeks, they ran down my ripped form and then to the floor. I rubbed her back, trying to calm her down. I looked up from her and stared at Kyubimon.

"How did you find out?" I said in a low monotone voice.

"While I was out hunting, I sensed my mate's scent. So I followed it, and to my amazement. I found him about three miles away from here." She paused, "With Black Renamon. His health was back to normal and his strength increased. As soon as I saw the two together, I understood. My mate wanted you dead. 'He' wanted Renamon to mate with Black Renamon, he didn't care if she refused. So he thinks if he kills you, she will forget you and mate with Black Renamon." Rena's mother stated. My facial expressions did not change when Kyubimon restated the past events of finding her mate helping Black Renamon and Rena's father wanting me killed. In fact I actually smiled.

"I would never leave you Adam. And I would never mate with another, even after you died!" Rena said still sobbing. I stroked the back of her head.

"I know." I paused, "Kyubimon, you said they were about three miles away right? So that proves my theory of them not attacking until tomorrow. That at least gives me a full night rest before the battle." Rena looked up.

"Adam, don't you understand? They are going to _kill you_, no matter what the price is." She said, still quite upset.

"That may be, but I will not go out without a fight. And I plan on putting up one _hell_ of a fight." I said, still rubbing Rena's back. She had settled down only slightly. Rena looked up at me, staring into my eyes.

"Adam....your eyes. They're different." She said, slightly frightened. I looked down at her.

"What do you mean?" I asked a little confused.

"Your eyes are exactly like mine, except they are silver instead of blue." She said. I looked down at her and smiled.

"Good, I like them." I said. _Return to normal. _My sword and appearance went back to its normal appearance. "Its getting pretty dark out. How bout we go to bed?" Rena looked up at me and nodded. I could tell she was pretty upset about all of this, so I picked her up bridal style and carried her to where we slept last night. As I laid her down, I whispered in her ear, "I love you, and I always will Rena. No matter what the obstacle is, I will always be here with you." She smiled and closed her eyes to fall into the dreamy abyss. I got back up and walked over to my duffel bag, I took off my shirt and sword and placed them on the duffel bag. Looking over to Kyubimon, I seen that she had already laid down and was sleeping. I went back over to Rena and laid down beside her, my arms around her. Making sure that no one was going to take her away as I slept. I closed my eyes and fell into a dreamy state, thinking and dreaming of only one thing, Rena.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

I awoke to someone poking my side, I slowly turned my body and seen that is was Kyubimon. She was poking me with her muzzle, I suddenly lost my drowsiness and shot up. "What is it Kyubimon?" I asked alarmed. She looked down at me then over to the mouth of the cave.

"They're here." She said in a flat tone. I quickly got up and grabbed my sword, I practically ran to the entrance of the cave. Sure enough, the male Kyubimon and Black Renamon were just emerging from the forest. It was just the break of dawn, the sun just peering over the horizon. I clinched my sword tightly, my anger and strength raising.

"It's time to finish this, once and for all." I said, staring at the two enemies as they emerged from the forest.

**_Woohoo, Christmas is almost here and a four days after X-mas is my birthday. The next chapter is going to be very long, so heads up. BTW, I do have drawings that I drew of my swords. I have my second stage sword and the Bankai blade, so if your having some trouble visualizing them, I can send you a pic. Just E-mail me or PM me w/ your E-mail address. Till next time, XxXDragonManXxX out. HAPPY HOLIDAYS. _**


	22. Chapter 22

_**Well everyone, this is the last chapter. Almost, I'm writing an epilogue as I post this and will hopefully be done by next weekend. Sorry it took so long to post. Well, here's chapter 22. Enjoy and review. **_

_**Chapter 22**_

The male Kyubimon and Black Renamon made their way across the open area that was in front of the cave. I stood just outside the cave and watched them approach. Rena's mother was beside me, surprisingly she was snarling at them. We stood together and watched them approach closer to the cave. Rena had woken up when she heard her mother snarl. She was now holding on to my side, looking at her traitorous father. I used my free hand to wrap my arm around her body, for her own protection. Black Renamon and Renamon's father stopped about a thirty five yards away from the cave opening. Standing there as if nothing wrong. Soon, Black Renamon yelled.

"Renamon, Kyubimon, please come to your senses. That _vermin _is a menace to our world. He wants to mate with your daughter, surely you cannot approve of that. You really want grandchildren with vermin blood in them?" He said, pointing a finger at me. Rena's mother looked at us and smiled.

"How dare you tell me to come to my senses. Your the one that should open your eyes. I know that he wants to mate with my daughter, and to let you know. They already did. He is a better mate to her than you could ever dream to be. He can protect her, love her, and cherish her for not what she's for but for what she is."

Black Renamon was both shocked and outraged to hear that Adam had already mated with Renamon. He looked over at me and yelled. "You filthy vermin, you're going to pay for mating with Renamon. You will soon know your place when it comes to humans and digimon." Black Renamon looked over at Renamon's father, without words, asking approval for him to attack. The Kyubimon nodded and looked back towards me.

"Human, you have performed a great sin. Now you will pay the price," The Kyubimon paused, "With your life." But neither Black Renamon or I moved. I looked down at Rena, and she looked back up into my eyes.

"Rena, I'm not sure of what the outcome will be. But I want you to know that I love you with all my heart. And if it comes to it, I will give my life to protect you." I said while looking deep into her blue eyes. Tears started to form on both Rena's and my face. She quickly embraced me tightly and nuzzled my chest.

"I know Adam. I know." That is all she could say. Her emotions were running wild, both with the outcome of the upcoming battle and from last night. I wrapped my arms around her delicate body and pulled her in closer to me. I could feel her body trembling. I quickly kissed her cheek a few times and then I let go of our embrace.

"I need to go Rena." I said as I exited the embrace and started to walk towards my opponent. Rena tried to catch me but, her mother caught her before she exited the cave.

As I neared Black Renamon, he walked towards me with his fists clenched. I had my hand on my hilt all the while. "Fool, you will not leave here alive. You know that right?" Black Renamon taunted me as we got closer. I remained a blank expression on my face as I neared him.

"That may be, but at least I'll die with pride and contentment." I said as I clenched my own fist. I was only ten yards away from Black Renamon now. He quickly charged at me and attempted to punch me, but I blocked it at the last second. I threw my right fist at his muzzle but, I missed. Black Renamon took this opportunity to kick me as hard as he could in my ribs. As the impact connected, I was sent flying to my left. As my body hit the hard ground, it bounced a couple of times before fully skidding to a stop. I attempted to get up but, Black Renamon sat on my chest and as he did. I could feel that he had either broke or bruised my ribs from the kick. I exhaled sharply and gritted my teeth. Black Renamon smiled evilly down at me.

"As soon as I kill you, I'm going to take Renamon back with me and mate with her. Even if I have to force her too." He whispered in my ear. My mind played his description. Rena being raped by Black Renamon and living a horrible life. Only to be used as a vessel for rebuilding their race of Kitsunes. My anger raised rapidly and the black aurora engulfed my body. I pushed Black Renamon off my chest and stood up, staggering slightly. I grasped the hilt of blade and unsheathed it, pulling the blade in front of my body and aimed towards Black Renamon.

"Roar, Shruikan! Taste the blood of your prey that stands before you. And send them to the black ABYSS!!!" As I said that, my sword changed to its second form. It was quicker than the last time I transformed it. Now the scythe like blades were ready for the taste of blood. I whipped the sword around my head with my right hand and made the links separate, making the sword longer in length. I directed my attack at Black Renamon but, he sidestepped the attack and back away.

"So you want to play that way huh? Well, let me step up my game also." Black Renamon jumped into the sky and was engulfed into a egg-like vortex. He was digivolving. I stood there and watched as he changed into his stronger form. After he finished and return to the ground, he didn't hesitate to attack. "Foxtail Inferno!" He yelled out. The balls of fire were quickly launched at me. I used my Flash Step technique to easily dodge the fire balls. I ran up to Black Kyubimon and cut his left shoulder. I backed away quickly and attacked just above the last attack. Making two identical lacerations on his shoulder. I backed away slightly as he dropped to his front knees. "You..damn..vermin." He muttered through his clenched teeth. I stood there and allowed him to regain his breath. That was the biggest mistake of the battle. He slowly stood back up on all four and stared at Renamon's father. "I'm ending this now." After he said that, he jumped into the air again. I jumped back so that I was well out of range of what he was about to do. I gripped my sword tight, unsure what he was doing. Again, the black vortex engulfed Black Kyubimon and unknown to me he was digivolving into Black Taomon. Suddenly I heard Renamon scream.

"Adam, run!! Run away! You won't stand a chance!" She screamed through her tears. It suddenly dawned on me that he was changing into Black Taomon. I remained still and let him change. I couldn't do anything to stop him now, only to watch and hope I can withstand his strength.

Soon, the black vortex disappeared and relieved what seemed to me like a Taoist, but it had the kitsune body. He now stood about seven feet tall, wearing a traditional Taoist robe. He floated back to the ground and grinned evilly.

"You should feel privileged human. You will be the first to die with my new form." I looked up at him, slightly worried what attacks he had. And if my Bankai would be strong enough to defeat him.

"I will not die today." I said as I raised my sword toward him. He laughed and pointed at me.

"Your pathetic blade wont help you now human. You cannot cut me, I am too powerful." Black Taomon said confidently.

"We'll see about that." I said as I swung the sword around my head and launched the blades at him. Like Black Taomon said, the blades just bounced off him. Not even leaving a scratch. Suddenly, Black Taomon disappeared and then reappeared next to me, smiling evilly. He kicked me directly in the side, the same place he had before. I flew off to the right, sliding against the hard ground. I suddenly came to a stop as I hit a large boulder. Blood escaped my mouth as I hit the boulder. I leaned forward in great pain. My side was killing me, and my breathing had become labored. Most likely, I had broken ribs. I coughed a few times and blood flew from my mouth. I lifted my left hand and wiped the blood away. I slowly staggered to my feet and grasped my blade again. I placed the tip of the sword in the dirt to steady myself, blood was running down the side of my mouth. I staggered forward and then collapsed to my knees, breathing heavily.

Black Taomon stood about ten yards away, laughing to himself. "I told you human, you will die here today. Renamon will be mine and you will fade to dust in her memory. After she births my children, she will forget all about you." Black Taomon taunted me. I smiled.

"I guess it's time to reveal my own surprise." I stood up slowly and lifted my blade holding it out in front of me. I grasped the hilt with both hands and closed my eyes. The black aura slowly came back and surrounded me. "Ban...Kai!" The aura grew greatly as I said the word to release my Bankai. As the aura surrounded my body, the pain melted away as my sword changed. Slowly the blackness disappeared and I was holding my new sword. I was dressed in a torn black Kimono that only covered half of my upper body. My lower body was completely covered. My eyes turned like they had before, just like Rena's. But instead of blue, they were silver. My black hair covered most of my face, giving me a grim look. A look of death and sorrow. "It's time to take the blood of the evil, and send their souls to Hell. Now roar, Shruikan!" The blade seemed to shine as I said that, my strength grew immensely. Most of the black aura disappeared but, some of it still remained. Circling around my body, picking up dirt and dust. Black Taomon's expression changed as I stood there with my transformed sword. He lost his cockiness and turned serious.

"You think you can beat me with that? Ha, you're out of your mind vermin. But you can try and cut me. I doubt..." Black Taomon was cut off when all of a sudden, blood escaped his chest. He looked down to see a large cut across his lower chest. He looked up to see Adam standing there with his blood on the end of his sword.

"I'm sorry but, you left yourself so wide open there. I had no choice but to attack. Now, what were you saying about 'trying' to cut you?" I said in the same manner Black Taomon did earlier to me. Black Taomon cursed to himself before taking out a very large paintbrush from his shirt.

"I should of finished this when I had the chance." He swept the paintbrush in mid-air and wrote some-sort of sign in the air. It seemed to be Japanese, but I wasn't sure. Suddenly, the characters glowed brightly. "Talisman of Light!" The characters shot a bright light towards me. I easily dodged it and attempted to attack Black Taomon, but he blocked my attack with the paintbrush. I jumped back and squared my feet to either dodge or attack. "So, it seems you have become faster and stronger. You still wont win! Talisman Blade!!" Black Taomon held out his paintbrush and it suddenly turned into a large sword. Not as big as mine, but it was still larger than a normal sword. He quickly ran towards me to attack me, trying to catch me off guard. He threw a few Seal Papers at me. I quickly dodged them before they attached to me and exploded. Thankfully I was still able to block Black Taomon's blade. He quickly withdrew and attacked again. And again, I blocked him.

We matched each others attack, not inflicting damage to each other. Both of us back away from each other to regain our breath. Black Taomon was getting desperate, he looked around for any advantage. His eyes fixed upon Rena and her mother, he smiled evilly. Suddenly, dozens of the exploding Seal Papers flew towards Renamon and the female Kyubimon. My eye's went wide with fear and I quickly ran to intercept the Seal Papers. I got in front of Rena and her mother just in time so I could turn my body and let the Seal Papers hit me instead. As the papers hit my body and exploded, I could hear Rena scream my name. My body was starting to turn cold as the last of the papers hit and exploded against me. I dropped to my knees as soon as the last paper hit me. My body was charred and bloody, I could feel the warmth from my escape and coldness replacing it. Renamon and her mother rushed to my side, as I kneeled there. Rena placed her soft fur hands on my bloody body and cried. My breathing was growing shorter and sharper. I fell back and laid down, staring into the blue sky. Rena and her mother leaned over my body, both of them crying and screaming my name. My hearing had disappeared, so I could only see there lips moving. I could feel their tears hit against my skin. Soon, my vision was starting to become blurred and black around the edges. My life was slowly slipping away and there was nothing anyone could do. My previous chest wound caused me to cough up blood as I laid there. For a faint second, my hearing came back to me.

"Adam! Adam please hang in there." Rena tried to say through her tears. Most of my vision was gone. My eyelids became heavy, and they slowly closed. To never open again. Rena shook my body as it slowly faded into the black abyss. My lost all of its warmth, it was now cold and died.

Rena continued to shake Adam's body, but it was no use. He was gone. Kyubimon sat her head on Rena's shoulder as they both cried. Renamon placed her hand upon Adam's body. "Oh Adam, what am I to do? You were everything to me, now...now your gone." Renamon burst into tears as she said those last three words. Her mate was died. She laid her head on his chest, as she cried.

Black Taomon smiled as he watched his opponent die. He laughed to himself as Renamon tried to keep him alive. He waited a few moments before he made his way over to Renamon.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

_Adam stood in the middle of a dark cave. The mold and moisture was present in the air. He looked around to see if anyone was around but, no one was there. He walked up to the side of the cave and sat down. "Well, it looks like I died from my wounds. Black Taomon was right, I was going to die." Suddenly a voice cut through the darkness. _

_"You dumb bastard, no wonder why you died." The voice sounded almost identical to Adam's but, it had a demonic quality to it. Adam looked up to see himself standing in front of him. The only difference was that half of his face was covered with a white, black, and silver mask. Adam stood up in alarm and clenched his fists, ready for anything._

_"Who are you?" Adam asked. The other Adam laughed. _

_"You truly are dumb," he paused "I'm you. Well, your evil self." The Evil Adam's voice had a quality to make any brave man quiver with fear. "Do you wish to fight? Or do you wish to win?" Adam looked at the Evil Adam with a serious face._

_"Just fighting is useless, it has no purpose. I want to win!" Adam said. The Evil Adam looked at him and smiled._

_"Then do it. I will allow you too use my body and power to kill this Black Taomon and protect Renamon. As you fight with my body, your body will lay deep within me and heal. As you fight, it will heal. So when you win, you can return to your own body. But if you are about to loose again, I will take over my body and destroy everything. Understand?" Adam stood there in shock, he was given the chance to go back and protect Rena. Adam nodded his head. The Evil Adam smiled again and reached out to shake Adam's hand. "You're going back just in time. Black Taomon is trying to make Renamon go with him so they can mate." Adam took his hand and nodded. "By the way. I'm your Vizard form Shruikan told you about." Soon a bright light engulfed us and Adam was blinded._

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

The male Kyubimon, Black Taomon, Rena and her mother stood in a semi-circle in the middle of the open area where Adam died fighting Black Taomon. They were about thirty-five yards away from Adam's body.

"Renamon please, come to your senses. He was a human, there is no way you two could produce children together. The genetics are completely wrong, kitsunes mate with other kitsunes. Not humans." Black Taomon said. Renamon's father nodded his head.

"No! I don't care what you say. I loved him, and you killed him. I will never mate with another for as long as I live." Rena turned to her mother and placed her hand on Kyubimon's shoulder. Renamon's mother nodded at her daughter's choice of words. Suddenly, Black Taomon grabbed Rena's free arm and pulled her to his side forcefully.

"You will mate with me Renamon. Even if I have to tie you down to do so." Black Taomon kept a tight grip on her arm. Rena tried to fight back, but he was too strong for her. The female Kyubimon tried to attack Black Taomon but, her mate cut her off.

"No. This must happen." The male Kyubimon said to his mate. She shook her head violently.

"Listen to yourself. You're going to allow him to rape your own child? Your own daughter?" She screamed at him, tears starting to form on the side of her eyes. He hung his head down in shame.

"It is the only way our race can become plentiful again." He said hurtfully to his mate. She snarled at him. Black Taomon began to pull Renamon with him back to his den. Suddenly, all of the kitsunes felt a strong evil presence. Black Taomon stopped and looked around. He looked over to where Adam's died body was. It was gone. Black Taomon began to scan the area for Adam. When he looked in front of him, he found what looked like to be Adam. But Adam's body wasn't wounded, it was in perfect condition. Adam's face was completely covered in a white, black, and silver mask. It gave him a demonic look. The only part visible on his face was his black and silver eyes and his long black hair. Adam had his Bankai blade in his right hand. Adam was wearing a black kimono that covered his entire body. The bottom of the kimono was frayed and torn. Black Taomon took a slight step back, he was actually scared.

Rena's eyes was fixed upon Adam. It looked like her mate, but his scent smelled of death and sorrow. But when she looked back to where Adam's died body was, it was gone. _That has to be him. It has to be. _She told herself as tears began to run down her face. She could feel Black Taomon's grip loosen. She quickly jerked out of his grasp and ran over to Adam.

Adam watched as Rena escaped from Black Taomon and ran towards him. He loosened his grip on the hilt. As she embraced him, he wrapped his arm around her body gently. I looked down at her. "Rena, you need to get to a safe place. I'm not sure what will happen." I said in a demonic voice. My facial expression was covered by the mask. "Take your mother with you, and if you wish, your father." She nodded.

"I know it's you underneath that mask Adam. Just promise me that you will come back to me." Renamon kissed the mask. I nodded slowly and hugged her.

"I promise. Now just get to a safe distance." She nodded and ran to her mother. I looked back to Black Taomon. I raised my sword so it was just off the ground. "It's time to finish this Black Taomon." I grabbed the cloth at the bottom of the hilt and began to swing my sword in a large circle. Soon the blade was moving as fast as helicopter blades. "Prepare to die!" I threw the blade towards him. I held onto the cloth as the blade rushed towards it's target. Black Taomon couldn't react in time, the sword impaled itself into Black Taomon's abdomen. It buried itself about half way before I pulled back on the cloth, making the sword return to my hands. As I caught the hilt, Black Taomon was on his knees and holding onto his side. "You let your fear take over. Your defense was weak. Now get up and fight me!" I yelled. He lifted his head and snarled at me.

"You damn vermin. I don't know how you returned. But I'm going to send you back to your grave." He slowly got up and grabbed his paintbrush out of his sleeve. Black Taomon quickly turned it into a sword and held it in front of his body. "Now I will kill you with my own blade." He charged at me. I stood my ground but, I quickly mouthed two words.

"Dragon's Fury" Suddenly, my sword duplicated and I had a sword in both hands. As Black Taomon attacked, I blocked him with one blade and cut him with the other. This time, I cut him across the chest, spilling his dark red blood. I pushed his blade back up, this created a huge opening to attack. I quickly swung both blades in unison and created a large X cut on his upper body. Black Taomon flew back and landed hard on the ground behind him. Blood flew through the air as he fell back. I stood there, watching his breathing become labored and shallower. He was finally dieing.

"D...damn y..you human." Black Taomon said. Blood was running out of his mouth as he talked. My blades penetrated all the way to his lungs, cutting them open and not allowing him to receive the oxygen he needed to survive. The simple task of breathing became a challenge to Black Taomon. I stood above his dieing body and looked down at him through my Vizard mask.

"You laid your hand upon my mate. For that, you will pay the ultimate price. Your life." I raised my blade just above his heart and pushed down as hard as I could. My blade severed his heart in half and he died a few seconds after. I slowly pulled my sword out of his died chest. "I saved you hours of suffering." I wiped off his blood on my sword on his robe. I placed the blade across my shoulder and walked over to where Rena took refuge.

The three kitsunes watched from inside the cave as Adam killed Black Taomon. All of their eyes were fixed upon Adam's movements as he darted and cut Black Taomon's chest, sending him to his grave. Renamon looked away as Adam shoved his blade into Black Taomon's chest. The entire ordeal was finally over, Adam and her could finally live together in peace. As Adam walked over to the cave, Rena ran out of the cave to embrace him. Her mother wasn't far behind.

I stopped and stabbed my sword into the soft dirt so I could embrace Rena with both of my arms. As she embraced me, I picked her up and twirled her around. She gently kissed my Vizard mask as I put her back down. Rena stared into my black and silver eyes, looking past the death and sorrow. She looked at me like I was in my normal body. The female Kyubimon came to my side and wrapped her tails around my body in attempt to hug me. I smiled through my mask, even thought it wasn't visible to Rena or Kyubimon. Renamon's father walked over to me and watched his daughter's reaction to me. He closed his eyes and hung his head in a shameful manner.

"I was too blind to see what was right in front of me. Renamon, Kyubimon," He paused. "I'm so sorry." He lifted his head and looked at me with his golden eyes. "Adam, you are a great human. One of the best I've ever met. You have taken care of Renamon and my mate for quite a while. You even gave up your life to protect them. That is when my eyes opened. When my daughter and mate rushed to your side after you took Black Taomon's attack, I could see the truth. You truly are the mate for my daughter." I looked back at Rena's father and nodded.

"Thank you Kyubimon. Those words really mean a lot." I said. I pulled Rena closer to my chest, having her head rest on my chest. I looked down at her and smiled again. "I would give my life up again if it meant she was safe." Rena wrapped her arms across my lower back, she held on tight. She never wanted to let go of me. I moved my hand to her back and stroked her back gently. Rena exhaled happily as I held her in my arms. Suddenly, a white light appeared to the side of us. We all looked over to see the Digimaster and his two apprentices emerge from the portal. The Digimaster smiled as he walked over to me and Rena.

"Good job Adam. You killed Black Taomon, not an easy task. What surprises me the most is that 'you' killed him." The Digimaster said in a surprised tone. I looked over to him and my muscles tightened.

"What do you need Digimaster?" I asked in a mono-tone voice. He stopped about ten feet in front of Rena and me.

"Well, I've come to send you back Adam. You have done what I needed of you. You can return to the human world." He said flatly. My eyes widened and my anger raised.

"I'm not leaving Rena. Not now, not ever!" I hung on to Rena tighter. The Digimaster frowned and snapped his fingers. My belongings appeared in front of me.

"I'm sorry, but you cannot stay in the digital world Adam. You will cause a great imbalance and our world will plunge into chaos." I could feel Rena's tears soak my kimono. Tears of my own started to form.

"Then let her come back with me!" I yelled at him. The Digimaster shook his head and continued to frown.

"She will cause too much chaos in the human world. I'm truly sorry." Rena looked up at me with her tear covered face.

"Don't leave me Adam, please...don't..." Rena said through her tears. I held her close. My own tears started to fall.

"I..I...I won't. I won't leave you Rena." The Digimaster snapped his fingers and a white light engulfed me. I felt as if I was falling back, I reached out to Rena. Trying to hold on to her. But my grasp didn't catch her hand and I fell into the white portal, watching Rena crying and trying to catch me.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Two doctors and three nurses walked from their cars to the hospital entrance. As they got closer the one doctor turned to the other.

"Tonight's going to be busy. I can feel it." All of the staff nodded in agreement. As they came into view of the sliding doors, they seen a young man no older than sixteen laying in front of the entrance. He wasn't moving. The staff ran up to the body and examined it. It was covered in second degree burns and was pretty beat up. But he boy was alive, just barely. "Hurry, get a stretcher and prep the E.R. One of the nurses nodded and ran into the hospital to retrieve the stretcher. The lead doctor placed his hand on the young man's wrist to check his pulse. It was very weak, if he didn't get medical attention soon he will die. A few moments later, the nurse returned with the stretcher. The staff quickly placed the young man onto it and wheeled him into the E.R.

I awoke to find myself staring up at a white ceiling. I turned me head and seen monitors and machines next to what I was laying on. The door to my left opened up and a young female nurse walked in carrying a clipboard and a pen. When she looked up at me, she quickly turned around and yelled for a doctor. She rushed to my side and placed her hand on me.

"Do you know where you are sir?" She said as she checked my pupils. I nodded and responded.

"It looks like a hospital. But I don't know what city or anything." I said in a drowsy voice. She nodded.

"Do you know your name?" I nodded again.

"It's Adam." She nodded happily and smiled down at me.

"That's a good sign. You gave us quite a scare last night Adam." I looked up at her and smiled weakly. The nurses appearance reminded me of Rena. I looked away and sighed. Soon after, the doctor came in and took the nurses report. He nodded and walked over to my bed.

"You were pretty badly burned Adam, and you had a few cuts across your body. Do you remember what happened?" The doctor looked down at me. I slowly shook my head, not wanting to reveal the truth. The doctor sighed and looked back to my charts. It seems with your progress, you can go home in a couple of days. As long as you don't have any complications. I nodded again and turned to look out the window. The doctor put my charts at the end of the bed and walked out without saying another word. He motioned for the nurse to follow him. Once they both left the room, the doctor looked at the nurse. "Something really bad happened to him. Let's leave him alone for a while and see if he turns around. He's pretty upset about something." The nurse nodded and walked back to her station. The doctor looked back at the closed door and sighed.

**_Well I hope all of you enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it, and don't forget to read the epilogue to see how everything really turns out for Adam. Thank you for all the support and encouragement. Till next time, XxXDragonManXxX out._**


	23. Epilogue

_**Well, here is the conclusion to A Second Chance. **_

_**Epilogue**_

It's been five years since Adam had returned to the Human world. He was now twenty-one years old. When Adam turned eighteen, he enlisted into the Air Force to become a Maintenance Officer. He was stationed in Nevada to work on an Air Force base there.

Adam was working on a F-22 Raptor that had been having major engine trouble. He was inside of the right engine when Private Fliearman came into the hanger. The Private made his way behind the broken and dismantled plane and peered into the right nozzle. "Captain?"

"Yes?" Adam replied while adjusting the exhaust pipes.

"You have an urgent call." Private Fliearman said into the engine nozzle. Adam slowly crawled out of the engine and stood next to the Private. "This way sir." He led Adam into the office of the hanger. Private Fliearman handed to corded phone to Adam.

"Hello, this is Captain Orlowski." Adam answered into the phone.

"Hello Captain. My name is Yamaki."

"Hello Mr. Yamaki. What can I do for you." Adam said as he sat down in the chair next to the phone.

"It's actually the other way around Captain. Do you wish to see Renamon again?" Adam's eyes went large. He quickly motioned Private Fliearman out of the office and he closed the door.

"How do you know about her?" Adam demanded.

"I have a program that me and my company developed that allows Digimon to come to the real world. Do you wish to see her?"

"Of course I do. I would do anything to see her again." Adam said in a serious tone.

"All I need you to do is come to Tokyo, Japan. There is a flight leaving in three hours. Get on that flight and come here, I will personally greet you." He said. "See you then Captain." Yamaki hung up. Adam sat there in the chair shocked. He quickly got up and ran out the door. Adam ran past Private Fliearman and out of the hanger. He made has way over to the Generals office and entered. The female secretary looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello Adam." She said politely.

"Is the General in? I need to speak with him."

"Of course, let me call him to tell him you are here." She quickly picked up the phone on her desk and pressed the extension to the Generals phone. "Sir, Captain Adam is here to see you." She paused "OK sir." She hung up the phone and smiled. "Go on ahead Adam." He smiled and entered the Generals office.

Adam saluted the General as he entered the doorway.

"At ease Captain. Now, what have you come to talk to me about." The General said in a kind manner. He was the one that requested Adam to come to his base. Adam had the highest grades of his field, so of course he was going to get Adam to his base.

"Sir, I need to take two weeks vacation. I need to go to Tokyo, Japan." The General looked at Adam.

"Alright, just call me if you need more time over there." I almost jumped as he said those words. I quickly saluted him.

"Thank you sir. Thank you."

"Dismissed Captain." He turned and ran out the door to pack his clothes and other things.

_**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX**_

Adam got to the airport with an hour to spare, he quickly got in line and ordered a fist-class ticket to Tokyo, Japan. He was now sitting in the waiting area, Adam was thumbing through an old Popular Mechanics magazine while he waited to board the plane. Adam wasn't really looking at the magazine, he was actually thinking of Rena. It's been five years since he had last seen her. When he came back to the Human world, he made a vow not to see another women. Many women tried to woo him, but he refused without a question. Only one girl was for him, and that was Rena. "Flight 820 is now boarding" The intercom cut through his thoughts. Adam grabbed his luggage and made his way over to the boarding line. He handed the flight attendant his ticket and went down the tunnel to enter the plane. Adam was still wearing his Air Force uniform, so younger kids would stop and point at him. As he sat down in the large soft seat of first-class, he pulled out his phone and turned it to vibrate. Soon, everyone was boarded and the plane was in the air.

It was going to be about a seventeen hour flight, so Adam pulled out his laptop and surfed the Internet as the plane went across the Pacific ocean. About half way through the flight, Adam became drowsy and fell asleep. He dreamed of only one thing, seeing his Rena.

Adam awoke to a female flight attendant nudging his shoulder. "Sir, we've landed. Sir?" Adam slowly opened his eyes and thanked the attendant. He closed his laptop and placed it in his luggage bag. He exited the plane and walked into the waiting area. As he exited the tunnel, he seen a Japanese man holding a sign with the words 'Captain Adam' wrote in black marker. Adam walked over to the man.

"I'm Captain Adam." The man nodded and motioned Adam to follow him. They made there way through the busy airport. Adam and the man exited the airport and walked over to a black limousine. The man opened the door and motioned for Adam to get in. As Adam sat his luggage in and sat down, another man that was sitting on the side booth smiled.

"Welcome to Tokyo Captain." The man held out his hand to shake Adam's. Adam took it and shook it.

"You must be Yamaki." Yamaki nodded.

"That I am." He smiled. "Would you like something to drink?" Yamaki pulled out a bottle of Coke and handed it to Adam. He took it.

"Thank you." Adam took a brief sip of the pop and sat It in the cup holder next to him. "Mr. Yamaki, where is the best hotel to stay in?" Yamaki shook his head and smiled.

"You don't need to worry about that. Mrs. Nonaka has volunteered to allow you to stay with her. She is a very nice . In fact, that is where we are heading to right now." Yamaki smiled and took a drink from his own pop.

"I thought I was going to see Renamon. I do not want to.." Adam was cut off.

"My computer engineers are finalizing the last lines of code as we speak. It will be a few days until we are able to bring her here. So stay patient. I will call you when we are bringing them here." Adam sighed and leaned back in his seat. He looked out the window and watched the tall buildings pass by.

About forty-five minutes later, the limousine pulled up to an old traditional Japanese house. Yamaki looked out the window and smiled. "Here we are." Adam grabbed his luggage and stood outside of the car. Yamaki got out and went up to the front gate. He walked over to a speaker and pressed one of the buttons. The large gates opened up and reveled the beautiful house. "I have your phone number and Mrs. Nonaka's. You will be hearing from me soon Adam." Yamaki smiled and walked back to his limousine. Adam took a few steps before a young Japanese women stepped out and smiled.

"You must be Captain Orlowski. I'm Rika Nonaka." She bent over slightly, greeting Adam. Adam returned the gesture and smiled back.

"Thank you for your hospitality Mrs. Nonaka." Rika smiled.

"It's not a problem Captain. Now please, come in and rest. You've had a long flight." Adam nodded and walked up the pathway to the door. Rika led him to an empty bedroom that was used for guests. "This is were you will be sleeping." Adam walked in and inspected to room. "I will leave you to unpack. If you need anything, I will be in the kitchen." Rika slided the door closed and walked to the kitchen. Adam went over to the bed and placed his luggage on it before collapsing on the bed himself. His eyelids soon became heavy and he fell asleep.

Rika was setting the table when Adam came out of his room. He was rubbing his forehead as he kneeled down at the table.

"Good morning Adam." Rika said as she placed a plate of food in front of Adam. He looked up at her with disbelief.

"Did you say 'morning'?" Adam asked. Rika smiled and nodded.

"Yes, you fell asleep as soon as you entered your room. You've been asleep for about fourteen hours." Rika kneeled on the other side of the table and began to eat her food gracefully. Adam watched her slightly before he began to eat his food. He paused and looked up at Rika.

"Well, I see where Renamon learned how to eat so gracefully." Rika dropped her silverware and looked at me.

"How do you know Renamon?" She looked at me seriously. I looked back at her with the same expression.

"I was her tamer about five years ago. I went to the digital world and killed Black Renamon. He tried to mate with her."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why did you kill him, isn't that what she wanted?" I frowned.

"I was more than just her tamer. I was her mate." Rika's eyes became large and she had a shocked expression on her face.

"You were her mate? As in husband and wife?" Rika asked. Adam nodded and looked down.

"We fell in love with each other when we came to the digital world. A few months later, she asked me if I would be her mate. I accepted without hesitation." Adam paused. "But after I killed Black Renamon, I was sent back to the human world. Renamon was left there, I tried everything to get back there. But I couldn't, I was stuck here alone." Adam said, his emotions were coming back. Tears started to form on his blue eyes. "Then when Yamaki called me and asked If I wanted to see Renamon, my heart jumped. I got on the next plane to Tokyo and came." Rika listened to him as he told her his secret. She smiled.

"That does sound like Renamon. Though, I never knew she would fall for a human." Rika joked at the last part. We both laughed. Suddenly, my phone rang. I reached down in my pocket and pulled out my Blackberry.

"Hello?" Adam answers.

"Hello Captain Orlowski. It's Yamaki. Can you and Rika come to the Hypnos building? We are bringing them to the human world as we speak."

"Of course. We'll be there soon." With that, we both hung up.

"Who was that?" Rika asked.

"It was Yamaki." I stood up. "Renamon is coming to the real world as we speak. We need to get to the Hypnos building." Rika stood up and grabbed her coat.

"Well, let's go." Both of us ran to Rika's car and drove to the Hypnos building, anxious to see Renamon.

We pulled up to the building and we both ran out of the car and into the building. We went to the third floor and met Yamaki in his office.

"Thank you for coming so quickly you two." Yamaki said as he met us outside of his office. "Please, follow me to the floor above us. That is where all this will happen." Yamaki turned to his left and led Adam and Rika down a long white corridor. Adam looked to the walls, looking at the paintings as he walked past them. Noting to himself that they were all pictures of various animals. Soon they came to a large elevator with stainless steal doors that shone beautifully. As Yamaki pressed the button Up, the sliding doors opened and we all stepped in. The doors closed behind us as Yamaki pressed another button on the control panel. The display above the doorway changed from floor one to floor three. The large doors opened again to reveal another white corridor. Yamaki stepped out and went to his left, we followed him. Rika and Adam were practically on his heels.

Yamaki turned to face a large steel door, it looked similar to a vault door to a large bank. He punched a series of numbers on the keypad next to the door. Suddenly the large door hissed and slowly opened on it's own. Inside was a large computer processing room. Filled with one of the largest computers Adam had ever seen. It looked almost like a computer that the U.S. Government would use for all the secret files they had. Yamaki went to one of the engineers and talked to him in their native language. Adam stood there, still admiring the computer while Rika listened to the conversation. Yamaki soon returned to the group and talked to Rika, Adam looked at the two as they talked in Japanese. Suddenly, Rika nodded and turned to face Adam.

"I'm glad I met you Captain, I hope you and Renamon live a good life together." Rika had a happy expression on her face. Yet, deep down, she was sad that she couldn't stay and see her partner.

"Aren't you going to stay Rika?" Adam asked confused. He thought that she and him were going to see Renamon together. Rika nodded her head.

"I only came here to drop you off and talk to Yamaki." She paused "Renamon needs you more than she does me." With that, Rika turned towards the exit and walked out, to go back home.

Adam watched her as she left. He turned to Yamaki. "Why isn't she staying to see Renamon?" Yamaki sighed and shook his head.

"Rika only agreed to house you until Renamon was able to come to the real world. She really didn't want to see Renamon again, afraid that Renamon might resent her." Yamaki paused "Those two had a rough relationship." Adam looked down and nodded. "Now is not the time for grief though, Renamon is almost ready to appear." Yamaki walked towards another door. Adam was right behind him, anxious to see her again. Yamaki opened the door and gestured for Adam to enter. "She'll be here soon." Adam stepped into the next room. It had a large platform in the back, used for materializing Digimon to come into the real world. Adam turned his head back to Yamaki who was still holding the door. "I need to close this, so you two will be alone." Adam nodded and the door slowly shut. Adam was plunged into silence, he stood there. His body shaking from his anxious nerves.

Soon, a bright light engulfed the platform and blinding the room. Adam lifted his right hand to protect his eyes. The light was still too bright, Adam had to close his eyes to protect himself from going blind.

A few moments passed and the light died down considerably. Adam opened his eyes and withdrew his hand from his face. As his eyes focused, he could see a figure walking towards him. Adam blinked his eyes quickly to help his eyes focus better. Soon he could make out the figure. It was Rena, and in her arms was a small yellow ball of fluff. A baby Viximon. Adam collapsed to his knees. Rena rushed to his side and kneeled beside him. Her features hadn't changed at all, she looked the same as Adam left her. She placed her mouth next to his left ear. "I'm home." She delicately whispered into his ear.

**_I would like to thank all who reviewed and stuck with the story as I wrote it. You all kept it alive. Thank you to the following users:_**

**_Eqgz_**

**_hartman227_**

**_grvest_**

**_Sonic419_**

**_Shadow99688_**

**_Wolf'swood reincarnation_**

**_furry j fox_**

**_Shinedown63_**

**_Robert Donahue_**

**_Mr-Zax_**

**_HoneyCamisado_**

**_Thank you all and those who I did not list. XxXDragonManXxX Out. _**


End file.
